The Sage's Chosen Heir
by Asa Boy
Summary: On the night of the Nine-Tailed Fox attack. Minato Namikaze used a Forbidden Jutsu to transfer the Yin and Yang chakra of the Nine-Tails to his youngest and also second oldest child. Rather sacrificing his soul for payment, the Shinigami gave him two other alternatives for payment instead. One of which, will greatly affect the future of his eldest son's life, Naruto. NaruHina, AU.
1. The Alternatives

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Hinata does... Kishimoto owns the rest though.**

 **Edited version on the 13/09/2015**

* * *

 **October 10, the day the Nine-Tailed Fox attack Konoha**.

Several kilometres outside of Konoha. A giant fox with nine tails has several golden chains wrap around it, keeping it restrained. The chains are connected to a woman with a long fiery red hair, violet eyes and fair skin whom is showing signs of exhaustion and pain. Not too far from her is a man with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and sun kissed tan skin who seems to be staring at three little new born that are lying on a sealing alter.

"Naruto, you're the oldest out of your other two siblings which means you have the duty in protecting your younger brother and sister like all older brothers' are meant to do. As your father, I'm really happy to see you and your siblings, but I'm afraid that I'm not destined to see you three grow up into fine Shinobi if you all chose to be so." The blonde man told his children sadly

He then turned his head towards the giant fox and continued "The act that I'll be executing will bear a great burden to your brother and sister. I have to split that fuzzball's Yin and Yang chakra into two separate entity using a Forbidden Jutsu from the Uzumaki clan... In order for me to seal it into your siblings. I will die in the process Naruto... That's the reason why I want you to protect them. They will face a lot of hardship in their lives if I know the Civilian Council as well as I think I do. I know that you will be their protector and hero when the time comes because I can feel that you will be an excellent older brother to them." Smirking "You may call it a father's intuition if you wonder why I know this."

Naruto, who looks like an infant version of his father, except for having his mother's round face and having three whisker markings on his cheeks, was staring at his father while the man was disclosing his responsibilities and what will be happening to his siblings. Although he couldn't understand any of what his father was saying, the eldest infant gave the man a happy expression making the blonde haired man smile wanly.

Suddenly, someone started shouting at his father. "Minato, please don't do this to them! Please, please, please I beg of you! Don't give this burden to our dear children!" The red haired woman cried out to her husband.

Minato looked at her with sorrowful eyes and said "I have don't have any other choice Kushina. The mask man will come back for the Nine-Tailed Fox and will use it to try and destroy Konoha again. I can't seal it back to you because you're currently too weak and the strain from the sealing will surely kill you. I believe that our children will be able to handle and use the Nine-Tails power to protect Konoha... And maybe the world if the masked man has an ulterior motive rather than just destroying Konoha.

"Then please! Let me perform the sealing so that you may able to take care of our children and help them grow strong. The likelihood of me dying from having the Nine-Tails extracted out of me is high! I don't even believe that my Uzumaki heritage will be enough for me to survive..." pleaded Kushina.

Minato shook his head to deny her request. "You know there's no way I will let you ever do that and sacrifice yourself for my well-being... And I know you will live. You're too strong and stubborn to die so easily and I love you too much for that to happen."

Minato looked at their three children "Besides... There are things only you can tell the children... Things I can't... It is the mothers' role anyway."

Before Kushina can say anything else, Minato performed the hand seals for the **Reaper Death Seal**. Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → Clap Hands.

Suddenly, a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage spirit appeared behind Minato. The Shinigami looked around and surveyed his surroundings to find out what's going on. He notices a giant looking fox, a red haired woman and the person that summoned him who seems to be standing over what looks to be like three infants.

The Shinigami then spoke " **Why have you summon me mortal?** "

Minato turned his body to face the spirit and replied "Shinigami-sama. I kindly ask of you to help me split the Nine-Tailed Fox chakra into two entity so that I may be able to seal each chakra into two of my three children in exchange for my soul." The Shinigami raised an eye brow at this request.

The spirit was about to respond to the blonde haired man but all of a sudden felt a very familiar chakra coming from the red haired woman that is binding the turned his head towards her and asked " **You, woman. Are you an Uzumaki?** "

Kushina nodded her head and confirmed "Yes, I am Shinigami-sama."

" **Do you know a person by the name, Tatsumaki Uzumaki?** " Kushina again nodded her head

"Yes I do Shinigami-sama, he is my grandfather. He died when Uzushiogakure was being invaded by the combine forces of three other Great Villages... Why have you enquired for such information Shinigami-sama, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Kushina.

" **Ahh yes... The destruction of Uzushiogakure. So many delicious souls I have obtained back then. All thanks to your grandfather of course.** " The spirit happily said

The red head raising an eyebrow "Thanks to my... Grandfather?"

" **Your grandfather used a Jutsu that uses my power to sacrifice his very soul to me, so that he may able to use a Jutsu he has been working on in case he was surrounded by his enemies. It would seems to be the perfect opportunity for him to use such a devastating new Jutsu, seeing that he took hundreds of other souls with him.** " Kushina was both shocked and amazed that such a Jutsu was invented by her grandfather.

Seeing the shocked face of the woman near him. The floating spirit decided to further clarify what had happened with her grandfather. " **When I had received so many souls at that particular day, I was astonished! I had too extract a memory from one of the souls that I had just obtained in order to satisfy my curiosity and find out what had fall upon at the time of that event. "**

The Shinigami floated right in front of Kushina before continuing " **Once discovering that your grandfather was the cause of the influx of souls. I greeted him and told him that I was very grateful for the sacrifices that he has given me. Therefore as a** **I reward, any other of his descendant and their spouse that uses a Jutsu that will summon me or my powers, will be given an exception. Instead of sacrificing the user's soul for payment, they will be given two other alternatives instead."** Informing both Kushina and Minato.

The spirit floated higher in the air and moved between the parents so that they may be able see his face. " **The first alternative is to sacrifice four fifth of both the user's and the spouse's maximum chakra level. Reducing it eternally unless they developed it back to it's original level by either extreme training or some other methods."** Pausing for a moment to let the information sync in.

The parents had a worried look in their faces. Not liking the first alternative yet it's still better than what it was before. " **The other alternative is to sacrifice your eldest child's eyesight forever unless an extraordinary power commits the child's ocular vision back. That is the only fashion that the child may be able to see through his eyes again."**

Both Kushina and Minato started deliberating over the options provided to them. If they do sacrifice their chakra, it could possibly take them years to be back in their top fighting shape. Their enemies might use that moment of weakness to strike them and possibly kill or harm them and their children. That last part actually terrifies them the most. Choosing the first alternative will be like playing a game of chance, hoping that the enemies will never find out. Though they are skillful, skills can only get you so far before the enemy would start dishing out powerful Jutsu that they may not be able to to defend themselves and people they hold dear...That alternative seems to have too much risk for them to easily accept.

If they do sacrifice their son's eyesight, protecting himself will be marginally slim unless they find a way for him to see somehow. Their son will also lose the joys of seeing the world around him, making both parents feel guilty weighing over that alternative. They know that they have no right to take something from their son without consulting him first, but Naruto being born just a few hours ago couldn't really give them his opinion of the matter.

After contemplating the two alternatives over and over again, giving each other's opinions and suggestions, they decided which one is the lesser of two evils, praying that it wont comeback and haunt them in the future.

Minato sadly gave the ghostly figure their answer "Shinigami-Sama. We have regretfully decided to sacrifice our son's eye sight. Sacrificing our chakra carries a huge risks that could possible get my family harmed. If we did you choose the first option and our enemies finds out about my and Kushina's vulnerable state. I wouldn't put it past them that they will not hesitate to attack us and kill our children just so that they can satisfy their thirst for revenge. The best we can do to protect Naruto is to train him at an early age and as much as possible so that he may be able to protect him self. I just truly hope that I find a way for him to see somehow." Minato told the Shinigami.

Nodding, The Shinigami accepted the reasoning of the blonde man and said " **Very well then. Your eldest child's eyesight for the use of my power... Let us begin...** "

And with that, the Shinigami uses his power to split off the Yin chakra of the Nine-Tails and transfer it into Minato's and Kushina's second born son, named Menma, who seems to also have his mother's fiery red hair and fair skin, but having a face structure closer to his father and bright blue eyes. Like his brother, he also has three whisker markings in his cheeks.

Menma started crying loudly after receiving the Yin half of the Nine-Tails chakra and the **Eight Trigram Seal** appearing on his belly. Everyone heard the giant fox roar in rage and anguish, having undergo getting half his chakra ripped off out of him. He shouted threats at them and yelled even more louder when the group bellow him were just ignoring him.

The Shinigami used his power once more to take the other half of the Nine-Tails chakra and transfer into the youngest and the only girl of the triplet, Naruko. Naruko, who looks like a more feminine version of Naruto but with violet eyes like her mother instead of the bright blue eyes of her father, had also started crying when the Yang chakra went into her and an **Eight Trigram Seal** like her brother also appearing on her belly.

The Shinigami then spoke " **Now that the sealing process has been concluded. I must take my payment."** He slowly hovers over Naruto and place his hands right above Naruto's face.

" _ **So... This must be the child that you have seen, Hagoromo Otsutsuki...It must be time to put your plan into motion...And maybe add a little more extra abilities once he unlocks it...**_ " Thought the Shinigami while his hands were glowing with a light blue shroud. Several seconds later, he stops.

The blonde haired man and the red haired woman was about to rush towards their children but was stopped by the Shinigami " **The payment has been received, but as a parting gift , I will foretell you both a prophecy which will greatly involve one of your children."**

 **" _A_ _child with unimaginable powers will carry the burden of many others and will see the world for what it currently truly is. This child will walk the path of darkness unless a being of pure heart and soul can help the child realise that there is another path to take rather than death and destruction._ " **And with that, the spirit disappears.

Both Kushina and Minato quickly rushed towards their children so that they may able to check on them. They noticed that both Menma and Naruko has the **Eight Trigram** **Seal** on their bellies and that they had passed out from the strain of the sealing and are now sleeping. Once they were done analysing the seals on both Menma and Naruko, they slowly move towards Naruto so that they may inspect his eyes. The parents faces changed from curiosity to shock and sadness. Naruto now has a pair milky purple eyes and barely visible pupils instead of his bright blue eyes.

Kushina started crying after seeing what both her and Minato's decision have done to their son. She keeps repeating saying the word "Sorry" over and over again to Naruto, while Minato is looking at both his wife and eldest son with tears and shame on his eyes.

The blonde father of Naruto move closer to him and gently started patting his head while sadly saying "Son. You're so young and yet you have already made a sacrifice to your family so that you may able to protect us. I'm really sorry Naruto, that I couldn't find any other way to protect you and your siblings from placing this burdens in all three of you. Now both your siblings has to carry the Nine-Tails charka and could possibly be the one that will end the world we live in..."

Minato move his eyes to stare directly at Naruto's milky purple eyes. "I hope that you can forgive your mother and I in the future Naruto, but the sacrifice you made will help us protect you and your siblings in case someone tried to harm all three of you. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help find away to see somehow and possibly get your eyesight back. All your mother and I can do right now is to help all three of you grow strong so that you three may able to protect each other and the people close to you."

By the time Minato finishes apologising, tears were freely pouring down his cheeks. First day of being a father and he already feels like the worst one there is.

The blonde Hokage peered at his wife and perceive that she is somewhat still fatigued. Not liking the weak look of his wife, he decided to ask her if she's well with a hint of concern in his voice. "Kushina, are you all right? You seem to be really exhausted and it's making me worry..."

The red headed woman gave her husband a faint smile and tried to reassure him that she's fine "Don't worry about me love...Lets just make sure that the children are all right...Before we start worrying about other...Things..."

Minato looks at her seriously and shook his head "No Hime. I don't like the fact that you're still showing a great deal of exhaustion. I think there's something wrong with you Kushina. There's has to be a repercussion having the Nine-Tails extracted from you. I better use the **Diagnostic Jutsu** that your sensei taught me just before she left years ago."

Kushina still stubbornly refused that she is not well. "I'm fine dear... It's better if you use that Jutsu on our children... I don't want them to be sick...Or something... Just please do it..."

"KUSHINA, ENOUGH!" Barked out Minato "You're clearly struggling trying to say anything and the more you talk the more sign of exhaustion you show. The children can wait for a moment. Their mother needs to be checked on first seeing as that she's looks like she just ran for 3 days straight."

Kushina turned her gaze away from her husband after being scolded by him. She realise that she's being a fool right now and everything that her husband had just said is true. She turned her gaze back at Minato again and nodded head, giving him a go ahead.

Minato sighed when Kushina turned her head away from him, but then smiled at her when she turned her head at her and giving him a nod of approval on scanning her with her sensei's Jutsu.

Minato sat beside her and begins using the **Diagnostic Jutsu** while speaking with her. "I'm just really worried about you, Hime. I wouldn't be able to bear the knowledge that I could have saved you if something were to show that needs treating right now. I rather have a few minutes of inconvenience than see you hurt...or worst..."

A few minutes later, Minato found something that made him frown. He decided to check over her centre chakra coils again just to make sure that he didn't mistook it as an error for his part. Kushina, noticing the frown of her husband is making is now making her worried. She truly hopes that if there's something wrong with her that it's not that bad.

Once Minato finishes using the medical Jutsu, he gave his wife a grave look and tell her what the problem is. "Kushina...We have a huge problem. Your centre chakra coil isn't generating any chakra. That's the reason why you're fatigued Hime. You're dying..."

Kushina let out a gasp and is now trembling from fear. She doesn't want to leave the world of the living. She's a new mother and her babies needs her so that she can protect them and give them as much love and affection as possible.

Minato, noticing that his wife is trembling embraced her, telling his wife that everything is going to be all right and he would find a way to fix it. The blonde man started contemplating for a way to save his wife. He thought of multiple theories he could try and the best way to approach it. He decided to go for the most simplest one first before he starts over thinking about the problem and wasting time.

"Hey Kushina." Minato said, trying to get her attention. The tear streaked woman stopped embracing her husband and looked directly at him.

"I think that I might have found a way to fix your centre chakra coil. I theorised that jump starting it might possibly make it start generating chakra again. All I have to do is put a certain amount of chakra into your centre chakra coil, possibly resetting it." Theorised Minato.

Kushina nodded her head and told her husband to try it. Minato put both his hands on top of Kushina's belly and start pouring chakra into it. He doesn't have much chakra left and he hopes that it would work before he passes out from chakra exhaustion. After 5 minutes of pouring his chakra into her and also really close to passing out. He felt his wife chakra circulating around her chakra coils again. He stopped pouring chakra and almost fell down the ground face first if it weren't for Kushina hugging him and thanking him that it works.

"Minato! It's works! It truly works! Thank you. Thank you!" Cheered out Kushina, extremely happy that she gets to stay with her family and watch her children grow.

Minato chuckled at his wife's antics, grateful that his theory worked.

Half an hour later, the search party for the missing Hokage arrived. In it are Jiraiya the Toad Sage, Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, Kakashi Hatake the Fourth last student and a number of ANBU and Jonin Shinobi.

"Minato, Kushina!" Yelled both Jiraiya and The Third Hokage after spotting The Fourth Hokage with his wife and their children. Minato trudged towards the large group of Shinobi so that he can brief them about what had occurred to the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Hello, Hiruzen-sama, Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi." Minato greeted weakly.

Upon closely inspecting both Kushina and Minato, they all noticed that the Fourth Hokage is extremely close to suffering chakra exhaustion and also Kushina is not too far from it either.

Hiruzen decided to ask what had happened to the Nine-Tailed Fox seeing that something so huge couldn't have just disappeared without them noticing. "Minato, where's the Nine-Tailed Fox? Did you actually destroy it or teleported it away?

"I sealed the fox into both Menma and Naruko." Answered Minato in a sorrowful tone shocking everyone around him.

"You sealed the fox into your children?" Questioned Hiruzen, not sure if he heard the blonde man in front of him right. Minato nodded his head in confirmation.

"But how did you do it sensei?" Kakashi asked, piping up everyone's interest.

"I used the **Reaper Death Seal** to split both the Yin and Yang chakra of the Nine-Tails in to two entities so that I was able to transfer it to both Menma and Naruko." Replied The Fourth Hokage.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the Jutsu used by his student. Last time he heard, the users has to sacrifice their souls for payment for summoning the Shinigami. "If you did used the **Reaper Death Seal** , then how the hell are you still alive Minato?" Questioned Jiraiya.

Minato did not want to divulge the means of sacrificing his son eyesight to anyone aside from the people he trusted the most. The Fourth Hokage sent his Shinobi back to Konoha so they may able to inform the Konoha Shinobi Force that their Hokage is still among the living, besides Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi whom was told to stay.

The blonde man in front of the three remaining Shinobi from the search party had a shame look on his face. He still feels extremely guilty for what he put through his children, but sacrifices does have to be made, even if it's something he wished that would have never arise.

Deciding to not keep the people in front if him waiting, he told them everything that has transpire while sealing the Nine-Tails. "The Shinigami has given me two other alternative in preference for my soul by the virtue of Kushina's grandfather, who sacrificed his soul in order to use a Jutsu that has taken over a hundred other souls with him to the Shinigami stomach on the day of the invasion of Uzugakure."

Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi had an awe look in their faces. Another powerful Jutsu created by the Uzumaki clan, albeit the user did sacrifice his soul, it still didn't change the fact that it could potentially wipe out an entire army.

"The first alternative is that Kushina and I, had to sacrifice four fifth of our maximum chakra level as payment. We were told that we may still able to develop it back to its original level through training it or other methods. Picking this alternative would take years for us to recover and I'm afraid that our enemies would use our vulnerability to strike us and our children."

The old monkey and the silver haired man nodded their head in understanding. If any of their enemies was that vulnerable, they would use that moment of weakness to 'take care of them' so that there will be less potential threat to them and their village.

Minato had a downcast look in his face while telling them what the two alternatives are. "The second alternative is to sacrifice my eldest child's eyesight as a substitute for my soul or chakra. For Naruto to be able to see through his eyes again, an extraordinary power is imperative to restore his optics."

"So which option did you choose sensei?" Enquired Kakashi who has a worried look in his face.

Sighing sadly, the blonde man answered his student's question. "I chose to sacrifice Naruto's eyesight..."

After learning what had ensued from the sealing of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the sacrificial of Naruto's eyes. Jiraiya is outraged for the poor choice his student has made. Did Minato not trust the Shinobi of his village in protecting him? Did his student not trust him in protecting the family the blonde man had just acquired? Furthermore, Minato sacrificed his son's very own eyesight just so that he could keep his full potential! No... This did not sit well with Jiraiya. He taught his student better than that! The blonde man needs a better explanation as to why he chose that alternative, rather than being weakened for a few years while being guarded by the Shinobi that he controls.

Glowering, Jiraiya demanded further explanation for the option Minato chose. "Minato! I can't believe you chose yourself and Kushina over your eldest son. I did not taught a selfish Hokage! Why did you really have to sacrifice your son's eyesight? Don't give me that shit about protecting your family from the enemies you have gained over time. You know that we are more than capable of protecting you and your family from any potential threat that would fall upon you all. I know you didn't tell us everything Minato. You still haven't told us how the Nine-Tailed Fox was freed from its prison."

Minato was seething when his sensei accused him of being selfish but mentally smacked himself for forgetting another important fact. He hasn't told them about the Masked Man that attacked him and his family.

Composing himself after almost bursting out in anger. He told all of them about the perpetrator. "Generally, I would pick the alternative that would be the most selfless. But that was not the best judgement for the situation my family is currently in. From my exhaustion, I had a lapse of memory and had not told you all the reason why I chose to sacrifice my son's eyesight. And I truly do apologise for that."

The people that the Fourth Hokage was facing are currently wondering what this reason is. From the look Minato is giving them, this information must be the reason for everything that has transpired tonight.

"After Kushina has finally given birth to Naruko, we were attacked by a masked perpetrator." Minato turning his head to look directly at Hiruzen and giving him a solemn look. "I'm sincerely sorry to say this Hiruzen-sama...Your wife was killed by this very same man while trying to protect my children and Kushina."

"I...I s-see..." Said The Third Hokage in a mournful tone.

After giving Hiruzen a minute of silence. Minato continued disclosing everything that the masked perpetrator was in. From him identifying that the perpetrator has a single Mangekyo Sharingan to him defeating the masked man and making the enemy retreat.

"That man is the reason why I chose to sacrifice Naruto's eyesight rather than Kushina and I losing four fifth of our maximum chakra level. I'm afraid that masked man who has easily beaten some of the best ANBU we have, and also being aware where the children were being born, will just comeback and try and retrieve the Nine-Tails again. Being weakened while he is out there is too much of a risk that I'm not willing to take." Turning his head so that he can see his family.

"I know that it isn't fair for Naruto... Hell! I know it's not fair for all three of my children! But I did not have any other choice. If I did not choose one of the two alternatives given to me, The Shinigami would have taken my soul as payment and Kushina would die not long after, living all three of my children orphaned."

"Why would Kushina die not long after, Minato?" Asked Jiraiya with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Kushina was not generating any chakra and was slowly dying from chakra exhaustion. I had to restart her centre chakra coil by pouring my chakra into it in order for her to start producing chakra again." Answered the blonde man.

Now Jiraiya feels guilty for accusing his student for being selfish earlier. He did not know that Minato was attacked and just thought that his student was being selfish, something a Hokage shouldn't be. He decided to apologise to Minato for acting in such an ignorant person. "Listen Minato... I'm genuinely sorry for accusing you of being selfish. I should have given you more faith on the decision you have chosen. I know that you're extremely smart and would do everything you can to protect the the people you cared about. That's one of the reason why you're a Hokage after all."

Minato consoled his sensei, fully understanding that Jiraiya just really cares about him and his family and didn't want for him to act for his own gain. "It's okay sensei. I know that you really care about my family and wanted for all of us to have a good life, but something just do happen that is out of our control, and the best we can do is to move forward and adapt."

 ** _Cough Cough_**

Hiruzen coughed to get everyone's attention so that he may advice for all of them to return back to Konoha. "Now that I have everyone's attention. I do believe that it is best that we continue this discussion back in Konoha. You wouldn't want your new family, Minato, to stay in this place any longer. Right?"

The three men that heard Hiruzen nodded their head in agreement.

Minato moved beside him wife so that he can tell her that they need to go back to Konoha. "Hey there Hime. We need to return to Konoha so that the children would be out of the cold of night."

Kushina smile faintly and nodded her head. She's really tired and would love nothing more than to sleep next to her new babies.

* * *

The village is in a state of dismay. All the hard working Shinobi are doing everything they can to help calm the citizens of Konoha and get anyone that requires medical attention to the Hospital or a Medical Bay.

The Jonin Commander, Shikaku Nara, is ordering every available Shinobi in what to undertake so that they could establish back control throughout Konoha. As the Jonin Commander, he has the highest authority apart from a Sannin, when the current and previous Hokage are not available.

Shikaku has just received intelligence for the number of casualty that Konoha has taken after the Nine-Tailed Fox attack. According to the report, Konoha Shinobi Force has suffered 15% fatality and 25% wounded. It would take at least a decade for them to recover again, that is if the wounded fully recovers and be returned to active duty again.

"This is so troublesome." Said a very annoyed Shikaku. It has been hours since the Fourth Hokage has left the village to fight the Nine-Tails and calming everyone down is getting more annoying by the minute. He did get a report that the beast was defeated and that the Hokage is having a discussion with Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi.

"I just hope that the Hokage returns here real soon. I'm getting a migraine from all the shouting going on." And as if some great force is listening to him. He spotted the Fourth Hokage holding a child on his arms and four other people behind him, two of which are also hold a child on their arms at the Northern Front Gate of the Village.

The Nara quickly dashes towards the arriving group to brief his Hokage of the situation of the state that the village is currently in.

"Hello there Shikaku." The Third Hokage greeted. Shikaku nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is the current situation present and have you discovered how much casualty our Shinobi Force has suffered?" The Third Hokage asked the Nara.

"All available able-bodied Shinobi are assisting the populous that might need receiving medical attention. Our Shinobi Force has taken a huge hit of 40% out of commission, with a 15% fatality and 25% wounded. I'm afraid that it will take a decade for us to fully recover from the damages that we have overcome." Informed Shikaku in a serious tone.

The Third Hokage could only sigh at the information he has just heard. So many good Shinobi lost tonight, all because of that damn masked perpetrator.

The Fourth Hokage suddenly spoke "Shikaku, I want you and any other available Shinobi you can find, to instruct the members of the Shinobi and Civilian Council that they need to be in the Hokage Tower as soon as possible, so that we may further discuss the situation with the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Shikaku nodded his head and leaped away, but not before saying "Troublesome." to do what he was just ordered.

* * *

Once Minato and the group he was with, entered the Council room, he notices that both the Civilian and Shinobi Council are bickering with each other, yelling things about what the priority the Shinobi are needed to undertake right now.

"The Shinobi Force needs to demolish all the badly damage buildings. Us civilians can't move around the village with the risk for one of the fragile buildings collapsing on us." Shouted a member of a Civilian council.

"And for the last time you ignorant shit head! We are not contractors but Shinobi! Our first priority is to give anyone that reside in this village, medical attention. We already lost so many people tonight and we'll be dammed if we don't at lease try and keep it as low as possible." Inoichi contented back.

Minato rubbed his temple, slowly getting a headache from all the shouting between the Shinobi and Civilian sides.

"Okay, that's ENOUGH!" Shouted Minato "We are not here to discuss about road safety but what has befallen of the Nine-Tailed Fox" This shut everyone up, wanting to know if the Fox still alive and present or possibly was defeated and killed.

The Fourth Hokage, getting everyone's attention decided to start telling them what had transpired to the fox. "The Nine-Tails has been defeated, but is still living." The last statement shocked everyone in the room that does not know that the fox has been sealed.

"What do you mean by 'still living' Hokage-sama?" Asked a civilian council member.

"The Nine-Tails is a Tailed-Beast made of pure condense chakra. Such being can't be permanently killed, but sealed away. If such a being is ever killed, they will just reform somewhere in the Elemental Nations in a few years and wreak havoc to the one that has defeated it." Educated The Fourth Hokage.

Shikaku, after learning how a Tailed-Beast can only be defeated, quickly figure out what had occurred to the giant fox that attacked their home.

"So in short, you sealed the Nine-Tails away. But the question is, to what?" Questioned Shikaku _"Or to whom?..."_ He thought after.

Minato mentally preparing himself in to revealing that his two youngest children are the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He turned his head to look at his wife for support in which she nodded sadly at him, telling him that is was bound to be revealed eventually.

Sighing sadly, he decided to answer Shikaku's question. "Using a Jutsu, I have separated the Yin and Yang chakra of the Nine-Tails and transferred it into my two youngest children...Adequately making them into the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

The people that didn't knew about the burden that Naruko and Menma was given, are shocked that their Hokage would put such a heavy burden to his own very children.

"That means we can lock the infants away and punish the fox for the sins it has made to our village. Surely the mind of an infant is not strong enough to stop the influence the demon will give. The two infants will mostly likely be possessed by demon fox and will presumably kill us all as soon as it can. " Announced a foolish civilian member.

The room was then flooded with a huge amount of killing intent coming from Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiruzen. Kushina is being hold back by the three men beside her, stopping her from killing the idiotic civilian council member.

"Let me go! I need to gut that fat bastard here and now!" Yelled Kushina with furry in her eyes.

The idiotic civilian is in a verge of passing out from all the killing intent being directed at him. Minato stomped right towards the cowering civilian, grabbed the idiot's neck with his right hand and slowly crushing his windpipe while being lifted off the ground.

"It would be wise if you don't open your mouth for the remainder of the meeting, CIVILIAN! Such foolish words coming out of your filthy mouth will get you killed someday!" Threatened Minato while staring coldly at the civilian council member.

He threw the civilian across the other end of the room to further emphasise his threat. "The only reason why you're still alive is the result of the state village is currently in. Your expertise on Civil Engineering is much needed right now, but you only get one warning. Do you understand? Otherwise you will not see the light of day if you ever suggest such foolish things in front of me again!" Said a very infuriated Hokage. The civilian nodded his head vigorously, not wanting to die tonight after surviving the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Anyone else who suggest my children to be punished...Or made into weapons." Minato stared directly at Danzo Shimura when he said the last statement. "Will be brutally executed on the spot." Declared their leader.

"My children will not be possessed by the Fox. I inspected the seal with Kushina, and can confidently say that the seal is fully capable of keeping the beast at bay. I, and so will a number of others, will be training the children into using the Nine-Tails power in the distant future. I believe that my two youngest children will be able to control that power and use it to protect their love ones and the village from any threat that might ensue in the future." Minato announced, daring anyone to challenge him with his decision.

Hiashi Hyuga, after activating his Byakugan, noticed that there are three infants in a crib that was brought in the room just before the meeting has started. Soon after, he recalled that the Hokage has only mentioned the fate of his two youngest children, but what of the eldest? Is there a reason as to why Minato couldn't place the Nine-Tails chakra into his eldest child? Or did the Hokage chose his youngest infant based on a whim? Deciding that the should Hokage clarify this decision, Hiashi asked Minato about it.

"Hokage-sama, as I recall, you have only informed us about the fate your two youngest children. What is the situation with your eldest that could have prevented the child from turning into the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox? I just find it quite odd that you would give the responsibility of keeping the fox at bay to your youngest instead of oldest. " Hiashi pointed to everyone in the room.

"Are you implying that my daughter should not have the responsibility of holding the Fox just because she's the youngest?" Accused Minato while glaring at Hiashi.

"Of course not Hokage-sama. I was just merely curious as to why you pick your two youngest children." Emphasized Hiashi, not wanting the Hokage believe that he is accusing him of making a poor judgement. He may be the strongest of the Hyuga clan right now, but he's nothing but a mere academy student in terms of skills if being compared to Fourth Hokage.

Minato pondered for a moment, trying to think of a way to answer Hiashi's question without revealing the Jutsu used and the processed needed for him to still be amongst the living. Regretfully, he can only think of one answer that he could use, an answer that make him feel a pang of guilt thinking about it.

With no other choice but to lie to Hiashi, which might prove difficult considering a Hyuga is essentially a human lie detector, but as long as Hiashi does not use his Byakugan right now, he will be just fine.

"There... Were...Some complications with Naruto. He was born with a light purple milky eyes, and I'm afraid that he is blind..." He said sadly "My wife and I gave the Yang chakra to our youngest by the reason of her having a full healthy body with no disabilities. We believe that she could better utilise the chakra while being able to see, unlike Naruto. But don't worry, I will find a way to get him to see the world. I'll definitely make sure of it."

Before anyone else could ask their Hokage for a question. Minato decided to end it now. "This meeting is adjourned. We will all meet back here in the morning again to further discuss the damages the village has sustained and the approach that is necessity into the road of recovery... Dismiss!" Announced Minato

Once everyone aside from Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kakashi, Kushina and Minato left. Kushina informed her husband that she will be taking their children with her into the spare bed room in the tower. The four remaining men further discuss about the children.

Minato told the remaining people in the room about the prophecy that the Shinigami foretold him. Jiraiya then put his right hand under his chin into a thinking pose, reflecting about the prophecy he was just told about. "'A child with unimaginable powers will carry the burden of many others and will see the world for what it currently truly is. This child will walk the path of darkness unless a being of pure heart and soul can help the child realise that there is another path to take rather than death and destruction.'...Hmm..."

A sudden realisation hit Jiraiya. He started remembering the prophecy that the Great Toad Sage told him. He is not quite sure about this 'being of pure heart and soul' thing, but the rest of the prophecy is close to the one he knows about.

"Hey Minato... Do you remember the prophecy that the Great Toad Sage told me?" Minato nodded his head. "Well! I believe that one of your three children is The Child of Prophecy. The one that will save the world from its turmoil and achieving true peace." Proclaimed the Toad Sannin.

"So you really believe that one of them could actually be the saviour of this world...Instead of its destroyer? I really hope so sensei." Said Minato in a hopeful tone. "Even... Naruto?"

Jiraiya shook his at his student silly question. "Just because he's blind right now Minato, doesn't mean he will be blind forever, unless we don't do anything about it. I can't believe that you would even question the possibility of Naruto turning into the Child of Prophecy"

Minato faced the ground in shame. He needs to support all his children, especially now that they will grow up with burdens on them, the burdens that he caused. He should believe that they can mature into the best Shinobi that Konoha had ever produced...Even Naruto. Bringing his head back up again to face his sensei, he nodded at him.

"Now I don't want to be rude or anything." Hiruzen interjected "But I do believe that it is best for us to get some rest for tomorrow. It's going to be a busy day and we will need all the energy we can obtain to use for rebuilding the village." All three who were listening nodded their head to the proposal that The Third Hokage said.

"Well sensei, I'll be heading off now. I need to check if my apartment is still standing and not destroyed into millions of little pieces. Picking all those up is going to be annoying." Yawned Kakashi just before he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Minato, I'll be headed to Mount Myoboku tomorrow, so that I may inform the elders and Gamabunta that you're still alive and the development that has transpired tonight. I will also be discussing with them for a way to get little Naruto's eyesight back. That poor kid deserve to see as much as his brother and sister, especially when all three of them will be trained my The Great Toad Sannin himself!" Jiraiya cheekily said the last statement.

Minato smiled and thanked him for trying to help Naruto see again. He waved his right hand to say goodbye to both the Third Hokage and Jiraiya when they were about to leave the room. He then walked towards the room where his family are sleeping.

Upon reaching the room, he saw his wife happily sleeping while holding all three of their children on her arms. He kissed her and their children and told them that he loves them very much and will do anything in his power to keep them safe. He turned his eyes to Naruto, sadly apologising to him again for the last time tonight.

He moved towards the open window to his left so that he may able to see the village he promised to protect. There were still several houses on fire that his Shinobi are doing their best to extinguish. He can hear several families crying for their love ones that has been taken away from them only a few hours before.

He promises himself that he will make sure that Konohagakure will recover from its close call to destruction. He will show the world the reason why Konoha is the most powerful village in the Elemental Nations, because the Will of Fire is still as strong as ever, even after the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. Picking up his wife who amazingly still is keeping the triplets on her. He teleported back to their home, hoping that the future ahead for them will only get better as time goes on. Oh, if he only knows how wrong he truly is.

* * *

Hello to anyone reading this. This is my first Fanfic and would be really grateful if you review and tell me any mistakes you find.

This will be a NaruHina story because I'm a huge fan of that pairing. The story will be getting darker as it progresses because that's what I believe the Ninja World should be. I will also try to add a bit more humour in it just because I love making people laugh.


	2. Helping the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Hinata does... Kishimoto owns the rest though.**

 **Currently being edited.**

* * *

 **Mount Myoboku, a day after the Nine-Tailed Fox attack**

Jiraiya has recently finished telling the crisis that had transpired last night to the four toads around him, Gamabunta the Toad Boss, Shima and Fukasaku the Two Great Sage Toads, and lastly, the most oldest and respected of all the Toads, Gamamaru, more commonly known as the Great Toad Sage. They were all in a state of shock and relief. Shocked for the result of Naruto's sacrifice, however pleased that no one in the family had died. Excluding the Great Toad Sage, for he merely smile while his eyes are shut as always.

" _Creepy"_ Jiraiya thought while shuddering.

Shima and Fukasaku had been waiting for any news from Konoha since Gamabunta returned last night. When the Toad Boss himself informed both of them that the Nine-Tails attack Konohagakure last night, they began having a bad feeling in the pit of their stomach, hoping that it has nothing to do with Minato and his family. Thankfully though, it was just their dinner last night that were making them feel ill.

"I knew those caterpillars looked a little too funny last night, but she just won't listen to me! Crazy damn senile toad. _"_ Grumbled Fukasaku.

"What was that?" Asked Shima curiously.

Fukasaku, startled by Shima, not expecting her to hear him, quickly replied "Nothing Ma! I was only thinking about dinner last night. It was quite delicious and I can't wait for more."

The purple haired toad raised an eye brow at her husband statement, but then smiles at him, believing that he truly did relish what she cooked last night regardless that she didn't quite enjoyed eating it as much.

"Restrain from thinking about dinner Pa. There are still plenty leftovers from last night." Informing her husband, causing the male toad's smiling face to gradually falter. Fakusaku is inwardly crying from the information his wife had just told him.

Shima turns her head towards Jiraiya, who appears to be snickering at Fukasaku's misfortune. "Now then." She started, "We are at this point of time seeking for a means for little Naruto-boy to be able see again. The lad is still so young, yet he already made a sacrifice so that his family may remain intact." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Jiraiya-boy. Didn't you mentioned that the only form for Naruto-boy to see again is through some extraordinary power? Do you comprehend the meaning of the power that Shinigami was speaking off?" Fukasaku quizzed Jiraiya. Jiraiya shrugged, not knowing what the power is.

During the time that Fukasaku was questioning Jiraiya, Gamabunta was trying to solve what kind of extraordinary power that may be. He does have an idea of what it could possibly be, and so, he told the other present what his hypothesis is. **"Is it possible that the power is actually natural energy?"**

Everyone who are currently awake (Gamamaru decided to have a nap), dropped off their thoughts and and looked up at the giant toad. Gamabunta who's feeling a bit agitated from all the stare that they are giving him decided to further emphasise his theory.

" **The Shinigami stated the an extraordinary power is required for the young tadpole to see again. I can't think of anything more powerful than natural energy besides a Tailed Beast chakra, which to an extent, is just a more dense and pure form of natural energy**."

"THAT'S BRILLIANT Bunta-boy!" Fukasaku exclaimed

"Who would have thought that you still have some brain cells in you Gamabunta, considering all that sake you drink." Joked the Toad Sannin.

Gamabunta glared at Jiraiya " **Don't test me you damn pervert, or I'll crush you!** " Barked the giant toad.

Jiraiya moved both his hand in front of him and waved it defensively, not wanting to provoke the big toad any further. "Alright, alright... Jeez! I swear toads this days, can't even take a simple joke." He muttered, while said toad is still glaring at him.

"There's one big problem with your suggestion Bunta-boy. Naruto-boy is only a tadpole. He wouldn't be able to gather natural energy at such a young age, furthermore, only someone with a large chakra level may able to gather natural energy, otherwise he would turn into stone." Shima informed everyone.

Everyone's energy deflated after Shima pointed out something that the three males failed to put into consideration, that Naruto is still a baby.

Jiraiya, not wanting to give up after being so close to finding a conclusion to Naruto's issue, fall back into thinking. This time though, he's deliberating of how to utilize natural energy for Naruto to use. The question is, how?

After several minutes of suggesting each others answers, the group resolved to ending their discussion. They all have to return to their own business seeing that none of the recent resolution prove useful. They all had agreed to meet at Fukasaku's and Shima's home, next time they have another discussion regarding to Naruto's predicament. After a quick goodbye with each other, they left the vicinity.

Jiraiya did not want to return to Konoha until he figures out a plan to help his student's eldest son, so he decided to amble around Mount Myoboku. At this moment, the Toad Sannin is skimming through his memories for seals, hoping to find something that could prove useful, or at most, give him an idea off to start as a base into making a new seal.

After walking for an hour, throughout the time, failing to remember anything useful for the complication he's in right now, Jiraiya finds himself in the vicinity of the special oil that the toads kept secret outside of their land, **The Sacred Oil Fountain** , which produces a special oil that helps the users gather natural energy from around them.

Jiraiya begun remembering the days of him training in this area. It was extremely difficult as well as boring, due to requiring the spiky haired man to stay still in order for the natural energy to gather in him. The special oil that the fountain is producing, did help with gathering natural energy easier. Although, the drawback for gathering the natural energy easier, in addition to being soaking wet with the special oil, is that, whenever a person does not remain motionless while gathering natural energy, the person will turn into a toad statue at a much accelerated rate. The stone statues all around him, justify that a great deal of toads and people did endeavour to learning in gathering natural energy and failing. He shivered from the thought of him turning into one of them in his Sage training days.

The Toad Sannin return back to seeking for a solution of Naruto's circumstance. "One day old, and you're already giving me a headache." Jiraiya murmured. "Oh, all the headaches I'll be getting from all three little bundles of Kushina and Minato."

Jiraiya did smile at the fact that he sounded like an old grandfather who wanted nothing more than to retire and spoil his little grandchildren. It was no secret that he sees Minato as a son that he always wanted, and Minato did emphasis that he is part of the family, so many times in fact. He couldn't wait to train all three of them when they're all grown up, along with possibly making one of them pick up the mantle of his Icha Icha series. He started giggling pervertedly at the thought of corrupting one of them to the wonders of the opposite sex."

Strolling towards the toad stone statue on the fountain, he relives the time when Fukasaku was hitting him with his so called "Magical stick", each time he started developing some toad features around his body and face from not being completely still. The Toad Sannin shivered at that painful memory.

Jiraiya, while staring at his reflection on the fountain, finally thought of an idea that could provide useful for the conundrum he's been trying to solve. He begun sorting for a way that he could exploit the special oil to gather the natural energy without harming the user. Fukasaku's "Magical stick" is made from a material that discharges the natural energy in a person, which could possibly act as an insulator therefore the users will not unintentionally gather natural energy in them.

The Toad Sannin only needed the natural energy to sense the surrounding around him, thereby being aware what the entirety around him is. He begun theorising for a measure to use the special toad oil and the "Magical stick" collectively thus helping Minato's eldest son. Just because Naruto can't use his eyes to see, doesn't mean he won't be able to use his other senses to replace that instead.

 _"Hmm... Perhaps making a cane out of this "Magical stick" and special toad oil could work. I'll use chakra conductive metal as a conductor to transfer the natural energy that will be gathered within the special oil container towards the user. The material of Fukasaku's dumb stick will prevent the natural energy from entering the users body while dispersed energy will still be felt by the user."_ Hypothesised Jiraiya while rubbing his chin.

"Yes! I finally found a way to help Naruto!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

The perverted Sannin quickly rushed towards The Two Great Sage home, seeking to disclose what material the annoying stick Fukasaku loves to use is made from.

* * *

 **Two Great Toad Sage Residence**

"How's dinner Pa?" Shima asked her husband, whose back is facing her.

"It's still as good as yesterday, Ma." Fukasaku lied, who's trying to keep his dinner in while not facing his wife so that she won't be able to see him struggling.

"That's good to hear. Maybe I should keep making this dish every week, since you enjoy it so much. What do you think Pa?" Proposed the Purpled headed toad. Fukasaku had a look of horror plastered on his face at such proposal. He would rather eat wood than eat this vile disgusting abomination of a dinner. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that.

"I wouldn't want to impose you into making this dish, Ma. It would be more appropriate if you only make it on special occasions, considering that it has taken you quite a time to prepare it." Responded Fukasaku, hoping that she would agree to his intimation.

"It's not a problem at all Pa. I would happily make this dish every week, after all, it was absolutely fun to make." Intoned his wife happily. Fukasaku could only sigh in defeat, knowing that his wife will never change her mind once an activity makes her happy.

"Okay Ma... Anything to make you happy..." Croaked the now depressed Sage.

Soon after, the couple hears knocking coming from the front door of their home. Fukasaku drops out of his sulking and walked towards the door. Upon opening it, he sees a grinning Jiraiya right in front of him.

"Jiraiya-boy, what are you still doing here in Mount Myoboku? This late at night, no less." The toad ask Jiraiya.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, boss, but may I please ask you a couple of questions for me." Jiraiya asked Fukasaku.

"Oh yes! I'll answer anything you want me too, Jiraiya-boy!" Fukasaku replied quickly, moving away from his home while wearing a smile on his face. The small toad is happy that he has finally found an excuse to not eat his dinner and mentally thanking anyone who had heard his plea to not eat the abomination.

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow at the toad's odd behaviour, speculative to why the small sage toad is very eager to answer his question. The toad Sannin then shook his head, deciding to just ignore toad's action, seeing that Fukasaku will answer his questions.

The spiky haired man told the small green toad his idea of making a special cane for Naruto and asked Fukasaku for information about the "Magical stick". "What I need to know is what type of material your stick consist of, and where will I be able to obtain some?"

Fukasaku ponder over the knowledge of where he had acquired the stick from, trying to refresh his memory at that particular day. After a minute later, the green toad memories of that day has flooded back to him.

"I apologise for the wait, Jiraiya-boy. It's been such a long time since the day I had obtained my amazing Magical Stick." Apologised Fukasaku. Jiraiya reassured the toad that it was quite alright and that the spiky haired man is pleased that his questions will be answered.

Nodding while smiling, Fukasaku finally answers Jiraiya's questions. "Back in the days of my Sage training, I was seeking for a method that will prevent me turning into a stone statue like so many of my predecessor before me. During the time I was hiking in the jungle to clear my mind off training, I noticed that the number of trees from the path I was walking on was lessening."

"After an hour of searching for the reason as to why the number of trees was few and far between, I spotted an unusual, enormous, pure black tree. To my curiosity, I walked towards it. I found it quite odd that the black tree is different from any other trees that I had ever seen before, therefore, I delve into tying to figure out what makes the enormous tree different."

"Appearance wise, the tree did not bear any leaves on it, yet, it was very much alive. I decided to walked up the tree in order for me to grab one of the smaller branch and snapped it, so that I may able see the heartwood. To my surprise, the heartwood is also pure black, similar to the tree itself." Fukasaku pauses for a few moment, trying to jog his memory. The man alongside the toad waited patiently for Fukasaku's memories to come to.

Once the memories flooded back in again, the small toad continued with his story. "My curiosity of the odd tree went up a notch, after studying the twig that I had just snapped. Sadly though, I couldn't stay there any longer, due to losing a great deal of daylight while trekking through the jungle. Being in the jungle with minimal visibility was not on the top of my list to do, and regretfully so, I departed that part of the neck of the woods while still holding onto the twig that I had snapped off earlier. I finally had emerge out of the jungle after several hours, as a result of being caught by the darkness of the night."

Jiraiya did learn what the stick is made from, however, the specific location of the unusual tree is still unknown, aside from it being in the jungle. The toad Sannin pointed it out to the green toad in front of him. "That was quite an interesting story there, boss, however, the location of the that odd tree that you had discovered is still unknown, beside it being in the jungle, that is."

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-boy, but I don't know where the specific area is, apart from it being on the jungle of course. I wasn't aware to the destination I was trekking to, until I found my self in the jungle." Fukasaku telling the now annoyed man next to him in an apologetic tone.

"Damn... How the hell am I going to find this mysterious black tree without getting lost in jungle like you did?" Jiraiya asked in a disappointed tone. The small toad just shrugged his shoulder, indicating that he doesn't know either.

With a sigh, Jiraiya decided that he will just figure it out later on. He does have one more question for Fukasaku. "So boss, how did you discover that the twig actually removes the natural energy within someone?"

"Oh, the answer is actually from the time that had changed my life forever, and for the better." Claimed Fukasaku.

"When I was in the process of gathering natural energy around me. I begun hearing ruffling sound coming from the nearby bushes, breaking me from concentration and causing the natural energy to slowly turn me into stone. I cried out for help, comprehending that I only have a few moment to be amongst the living" The small toad said while chuckling, finding amusing that he was almost turned into stone.

Before Fukasaku could continue, a feminine voice chimed in to their conversation. "That was the very first day I saw Pa."

Both males turned their head towards the door entrance and sees Shima leaning against door, smiling "I was walking through the Sacred Oil Fountain vicinity and use it as a short-cut to get to down-town, but through the corner of my eyes, noticed that a figure was near the fountain. I decide to check whoever this individual is by going through the bushes that were on the way."

"Upon emerging out of the bushes, the figure, who apparently is a toad like me, started calling out for help while slowly being turned into stone. Me, in a state of panic, making me not think clearly, grabbed a black stick that was beside the also panicking toad and hit him with it. I apparently hit him way too hard, launching him towards one of the stone statue and knocking him out in the process. I sat beside the unconscious toad and waited for him to wake up, praying that I did not cause more harm than good."

Fukasaku decided to interject in "I woke up with a huge headache and once opening my eyes, I saw a beautiful creature looking at me. That was the first day I fell in love with Ma." He happily proclaimed, making Shima blush while looking at her husband lovingly.

"Composing my self, I asked, my now wife, how she prevented me turning into a stone statue. Ma, handed me the twig that I had obtained from the jungle and told me that she hit me with it. I hypothesised that the twig from the mysterious tree might had removed the natural energy that were in me. I kindly asked Ma to hit me again once I try to gather natural energy and turn into stone, slowly. My hypothesis was proven correct, when Ma hit me again after I was showing signs of turning into stone." Finished Fukasaku, finally answering Jiraiya's questions.

Jiraiya, while nodding his head. "So Mam, hit you with a stick, effectively knocking you out and making you fall in love with her... Nit love story you got there..." He joked and also ruining the moment for both Fukasaku and Shima.

Fukasaku, summoned his "Magical stick" and started hitting Jiraiya with it. "You disrespectful brat! That's the last time I'll tell you anything about the history between Ma and I" Rebuked the very annoyed small toad while still hitting the fully grown perverted man who's crying for mercy.

* * *

 **Namikaze Residence**

Kushina, have just had a very exhausting day taking care of the triplet. She just couldn't had an of hour silence without either Menma or Naruko crying, and it tuckered her out making them stop crying by either feeding, changing their nappies or just holding them for comfort.

What made her worry though is that, Naruto hasn't cried once since the first hour of being born. She begun making assumption if the event from last night is the cause for her eldest son's silent. The redhead is uncertain if she should take Naruto to the hospital so that the doctors will examine him for problems, but quickly dismisses that idea as she can easily just ask her husband to fetch one of the doctors instead.

Kushina, particularly does not want to be in the hospital for the time being, due to the medical staff keep insisting her to remain in the building and rest, seeing as she just gave birth to triplets not long ago. She persist and told them that she's well and healthy, because she heals fast due to her Uzumaki blood giving her a strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. Though, previously being the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox may had also helped her heal in an accelerated rate.

She does not have any time to waste being kept in the hospital anyway. She has three new born children to take care of, and her laying down on a bed not being productive is a big NO to her. Furthermore, not being in close proximity from her children makes her paranoid as a result of the mask man attacking her family last night and almost destroying it. The new mother, currently doesn't trust anyone besides her husband Minato, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and Kakashi right now.

Once finally getting her children to sleep, Kushina lets out a sigh of relief, now that she can finally have her well deserve rest but then, quickly freezes up when she hears the front door of her home. The redhead shoots towards the entryway of the house to investigate who had just entered her home. Due to her recent paranoid nature, Kushina has been thinking of the worst lately and believes that an intruder had just entered her the house.

Arriving near the front door, Kushina doesn't see nor hear anyone, making her even more worried. The newly mother decided to check the kitchen cautiously and proceeded to tip toe towards it. Upon reaching the kitchen, someone from behind had enveloped her to a hug. The redhead, currently not thinking straight, grabbed the person's arm and threw the 'intruder' to the cold hard ground of the kitchen floor. Kushina then quickly grabs a frying pan and hit the person on top of the head with it, just before the 'intruder' disappears in a flash of light.

Minato teleported on the living room of his house while being in a dazed state, seeing that he had just been hit on the head by his wife, using a frying pan. The blonde man did not expect to be attacked by his wife once arriving home. He had expected to be kissed and hugged by his wife while being welcomed home. Though, maybe he should had also consider that his spouse might still be leery from last night's event.

Kushina, after recovering from the shock that the 'intruder' is actually her husband, quickly rushes to the blonde man and giving him a hug while apologising for attacking him. Minato kisses her lip thus making her stop apologising and tells her that it's alright, and not worry about it. Kushina buries her face on her husband's chest and hugged him even more tighter, making the man she's hugging chuckle.

"So, how had my beautiful wife been all day? I hope that the children didn't exhaust you too much, since I want to spend some time with you while staring at your pretty little face." Said an amused Minato.

Kushina blushes at Minato being so sweet to her and replies "It was quite exhausting taking care all three of them, nevertheless, I'm happy that I get to spend so much time with our children."

Nodding, the blonde lets go of his wife and walks back into the kitchen to have dinner. "Honey!" Minato cried out. "Did you make any dinner for me? I'm extremely hungry right now due to the meeting that I had with the councils, taking all day long, and I'm not positive that I'll survive the end of the night without having your exquisite and delicious food in me."

Kushina just shook her head at her husband's antics. He maybe the most powerful person within the village presently, but when it comes to his food, he acts nothing more than a small child.

With a smirk on her face, she answers to her husband's plea, playfully "Oh my dear poor Minato. Not being able to eat all day long must had been torture for you! You don't have to worry though, you have a loving and caring wife that will feed you so much, that people will mistake you as an Akimichi!"

Fake tears of happiness has started pouring down Minato's face. The blonde fell to his knees and dropped his face to the floor right in front of is wonderful wife. "Thank you my beloved princess. I knew that the first time I laid my eye on you that you will be the perfect wife to care of poor little me." Proclaimed the man before Kushina, making her giggle.

The redhead patted Minato's head and heated his dinner for the night. They then begun discussing what had transpired from the meeting while the blonde man is eating his dinner.

"So dear, how was your meeting with the councils?" Kushina asked her husband. Minato then started grumbling about "stupid engineers." and "should have stolen their coffee."

"Konoha has sustained a huge blow to its military force, losing more than 40% of its Shinobi force with 15% fatality and 25% wounded. We concluded that at least half of the wounded will not fully recover and has to find another lifestyle." The Fourth Hokage said gravely.

Sighing, he continues briefing his wife "Remember the damn councillor that made the idiotic suggestion last night?" Minato asking Kushina, who lets out a growl and nodded to him. "Well... Once receiving a rough report of all the damages that the village has suffered, the bastard had estimated that it would take approximately 15% of the village's treasury, to fully repair most of the damages." The redhead gasp at the huge amount of money that will be needed for the village to recover

"Are you confident that you should even trust that fat pig, Minato? He's somewhat sketchy and the suggestion from light night, confirms that he's untrustworthy." Questioned Kushina

Minato lets out another sigh, albeit, he does agree with his wife, the trouble is that Konoha is short on engineers and the man is supposedly the best. "Indeed... I know we shouldn't really trust the bastard, however, the man is supposedly the best civil engineer that Konoha currently has to offer. If it weren't for that fact, I would had ejected his ass off the Council for his treasonous statement last night." The blonde told his wife. Kushina nodded in disappointment that the man still has his job and not kicked out of the council or the village all together.

"By the way, Hime. The discussion relating to the Nine-Tailed Fox is an S-Class secret and is punishable by death, if anyone speaks of it outside of the meeting room without my authorisation. The only exception to the rule are you, the children, Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi and I." Minato informing his wife.

"Let's stop talking regarding to politics and such. What I want to talk about is our three beautiful children " Minato said to change their discussion in hopes of lifting up his wife's mood. Seeing the beaming face of Kushina, he believes that it worked.

"Oh Minato! They are just so cute! I can't wait for you to play with them and show everyone on how much of an amazing father you are!" Squealed the redhead. Just thinking about her children had already given her a good mood.

Minato started laughing at his wife sudden change of character. He's also quite happy that he'll be able to play with his children, however, he didn't want to wake them up right now and let all Kushina's hard work put into waste. Just seeing his wife's cheerful face will be enough for now.

Kushina calms down when remembering that Naruto needs a check up. "Minato dear, we need to talk about Naruto... I'm not certain if he's well at the moment. Naruto hasn't cried once since he was born, and it's really worrying me. Could it be a side effect from the procedure that the Shinigami did, perhaps? I propose that we should fetch one of the doctors to inspect our children for any complication." The redhead informed her husband with concern in her tone.

Minato, hearing what his wife had just told him had also made him worry. He hopes that the Shinigami kept his word and not done anything else aside from taking his eldest son's eyesight. Kushina's proposition of having a doctor inspect their children is not a bad idea, but resolved into waiting a few more days to observe his children first.

Grabbing his wife's hand to calm her down, he told her his suggestion. "I'm not sure if I can do anything to the Shinigami, however, having one of the doctors to check on our children is a great idea, but, I do believe it's best if we wait for a few more days and observe the children first before we call a doctor to check them."

Kushina, after thinking over her husband suggestion, nodded her head in agreement, albeit not saying after, something that sent shivers across Minato's back. "I agree to your suggestion, love, however if you don't fetch a doctor to check on our children in a few days, I will not cook you dinner for 2 weeks!" The red head warned the person across her.

Minato almost had a heart after hearing his wife's warning. Two weeks without Kushina's cooking is almost as bad as fighting the Nine-Tail Fox all over again. Scratch that, it is worst than fighting the fox. The Fourth Hokage nodded his head vigorously in agreement and fear making Kushina smile.

"Dear, Do you know where your sensei is? Jiraiya hasn't shown up today whereas Kakashi did, just before he left to his duties." The redhead asked the now smiling Minato.

Minato nodded his head and answers "He showed up to my office early this morning to inform me that he will be at Mount Myoboku and might be gone for a few days. He also told me to tell you that he apologise that he did not say goodbye to you and the children and that he will be updating the leaders of the toad clan to what had happened last night. More than that, sensei will be discussing with the elders, for a way to gain Naruto's eyesight back again."

Minato, after looking at the time on the clock, suggested that they should go to bed so they can finally get some rest. Kushina agrees with his suggestion and grabs Minato's right hand before leading him towards the bedroom and laying the blonde man down on the bed so that she may snuggle up to him before together falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Tanzaku Town**

Before speaking with the elders of the Toad summon, Jiraiya had sent a toad to verify the last known location of the person he's seeking for. This person is one of his most precious people, and the Toad Sannin needs her to return back to Konoha for her prowess of being the best medical-nin in the Elemental Nations. Arriving at the front gate of Tanzaku Town after the discussion with the toad elders the day before, the tall spiky haired man ponders where to start looking for the legendary medical-nin currently within the town.

"Now, If I was short tempered alcoholic who's trying to run away from debt collectors, where would I be?" Jiraiya then hears yelling coming from a restaurant/pub called Shushuya.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, I TOLD YOU THAT I'LL GIVE YOU THE MONEY AS SOON AS I CAN! SO NOW, LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" Yelled an angry female voice before a figure was thrown out of the restaurant/pub and towards a cart full cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" Shouted a cabbage merchant.

"Well... I guess that answers my question." Muttered the white haired Sage.

Jiraiya enters Shushuya and begun searching for a blonde woman wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written in the black on the back. Noticing a woman with the exact same description, he walks up towards the table and sat across from her.

"Hello there Tsunade-hime, you're still as beautiful as the day I last saw you."

"Can it Jiraiya! Now, why are you here?" Asked an extremely drunk and annoyed Tsunade.

Jiraiya waves his hands defensively. "I want to ask you a question first"

"Then ask away."

"Are you aware of the event that had transpired at the village a few days ago?" Asked the Toad Sannin, the woman across from him nodded her head.

"Well, to put it bluntly. I want you to return to the village and use your medical expertise to heal the people within it."

The Slug Sannin scowls at Jiraiya. "Why the hell would I help the village that has taken everything from me aside from my students. Even so, It will only be a matter of time before they're taken away from me too. I'm actually quite surprise that your fool of a student survived the attack, I would had led to believe that such a calamity would had killed Minato, leaving my poor student widowed with three children. Well, that's if Kushina survives having that 'thing' extracted from her" Emphasising the word 'thing', knowing that speaking of the Nine-Tails is forbidden.

Jiraiya narrows his eyes at Tsunade, not liking the way she talks about his student.

After sipping some sake, she continues mocking Minato. "Now... I have no knowledge of how the blonde brat of yours defeated the Nine-Tails, but knowing him, I bet he did something so dumb that it would had almost killed him for the sake of that damn village... Luckily for him though, everything worked out fine in the end, nothing more but cuts and bruises, possibly even mild chakra exhaustion for the all so great Fourth Hokage" Making the drunk woman chuckle at her last statement.

Jiraiya smashes his right fist on the table breaking it in half. Tsunade quickly sobers up from her drunkenness state after being blasted by a huge amount of killer intent.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH FOOLISH WORDS YOU GOD DAMN SENJU!" Bellowed the infuriated Toad Sannin.

Tsunade is shivering from fear. Never has her old pervert of a teammate been this furious at her, he would usually just huff in annoyance whenever she says something stupid, like what she just had said.

Jiraiya stared at the Slug Sannin coldly. "You speak of such things as if you were there even though you weren't. You were right of one thing thing Tsunade, Minato did almost die, and it was quite close into happening. Everything did not worked out fine in the end, Minato and Kushina was forced to sacrifice their children to save the village. That 'thing' is sealed back again, but to two new Namikaze, while the eldest one might not be able to see again. Minato is suffering from guilt for condemning his children to the fate that they're in right now Tsunade, and your student would had died if it weren't for Minato restarting her centre chakra coil." That information shocked the blonde woman.

"The big difference between you and my student Tsunade, is that even though the obstacle ahead of him will be difficult and could potentially ruin so many lives for the good of the village, he would still do everything is his power to fix everything that he has done wrong while never giving up and run away like you do. It's pathetic that you don't even try... All you do is drink your past away and run from the debt collectors. Are you actually going to do this for the rest of your life, Tsunade? Be a drunk pathetic human being who's wasting her life away instead of helping the people who needs it?"

The Toad Sannin takes a sip of sake to calm himself before continuing informing Tsunade of the past deed he has done. "You know... It's no secret that I see Minato as my own son, and I've been doing everything I can to at least give himself some breathing space so that he may spend sometime with his wife and enjoy life, even at the cost my sanity. My spy network is very important for the village and it involves methods that is not for the soft hearted. I have to kill hundreds of spies, traitors, and even innocent people just so that I could keep Konoha safe."

Getting off his sit, Jiraiya cup Tsunade's face softly so that she may gaze at his eyes before saying. "Even though I'm extremely angry and disappointed with you Hime, I can't help but still feel love towards you. I know you will never return my feelings, but that doesn't mean that I have to hate you. I really wish that you would return to Konoha, Hime, otherwise this will be the last time we will ever see each other again."

The Toad Sannin walks up to the counter and paid for damages and the drinks that Tsunade has consumed. He left the restaurant/pub, but not before looking at the sobbing woman he loves so much for what could be, the last time he sees her.

* * *

 **Namikaze Residence**

Jiraiya finally arrived at his students home to tell him that he needs to go back to Mount Myoboku to look for a tree and might take him a week or so to do it.

Jiraiya after knocking the door a few times, was then hugged by Kushina after she opened the door. He then hears her thanking him from helping the family. Jiraiya reassured her that it was his pleasure helping her family. Definitely his pleasure when he started feeling Kushina's breast on him. Kushina noticing him making a perverted face, quickly got off him and decked him on the head for ruining the moment, and him being a pervert again.

He saw Minato in the kitchen with a sandwich in his mouth because he's currently in break right now for lunch. He can also quickly teleport back to the Hokage's office needing no time at all to get there.

"So you're going back to Mount Myoboku sensei, and might take a week or so? How come?" Minato asked his former teacher.

"There's a mysterious black tree in there that removes natural energy from a person. Fukasaku told me where he got his "Magical stick" from, and told me that it was in the jungle. The problem is that, he doesn't know where exactly in the jungle. That's the sole reason why it might take me a week to come back in Konoha, because I have to look for it. Basically Minato. I'm going camping!" He informed his student.

Minato, raising an eyebrow at what his sensei had just told him, quickly ask. "Why are you looking for this tree exactly?

"I need the material the tree is made off, to make something that will help Naruto see somehow. Just because he can't see with his eyes Minato, that doesn't mean he won't be able to use his other senses to use as replacement. The natural energy will enhance those senses, and I need the material of the tree so that your son won't turn into a stone statue." Cheerfully replied Jiraiya.

Minato walked towards his sensei and hugged him tightly like what Kushina did. Thanking him for helping Naruto. Jiraiya patted his student back also reassuring him that it was his pleasure. Though not as much as when he was telling Kushina about it.

After a few heartfelt goodbye, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, being reversed summoned to Mount Myoboku.

"You have such a good sensei, Minato. Though he's a big pervert. He has a very good heart in him, and I'm glad you picked him as the god father for our children." Kushina told her husband, who's standing beside her.

Minato nodded his head in agreement. "There's no one else I would rather trust than him and Kakashi, at taking care of our children. I bet if we did passed away back then, sensei and Kakashi would quickly rush to the aid our children and help them grow up to be extremely strong just before the graduation exam, in the Ninja Academy. I bet even Naruto could be rookie of the year if that ever happens." He claimed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hello again readers. When I started making this story, I didn't expect to take so long and actually be difficult to do. Now I'm actually regretting it. But with through my stubborn nature, I will try not to give up on it. I'm not going to let some **letters** beat me! That would be embarrassing. And will probably change my writing plan. Writing this chapter starting 11:30am to 1:30am in the middle of the night with only a couple of hours break, was a bad idea.

Just to clear something out. Naruto will not be blind forever and will obtain the Rinnegan. I chose the name Menma and Naruko, because they are just another version of Naruto so we know exactly what they would look like. Except for Menma I guess. I kind off changed him, but why choose to make up a name when such things already exist and still works?

It is also my mission, to never ever make a chapter with less than 5,000 words.


	3. Meeting the Soulmate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Hinata does. And Kishimoto I guess...**

* * *

 **5 Years later**

Years has passed since the day the dreaded Nine-Tailed Fox attack Konoha. Tsunade has returned to Konoha after realising that drinking and gambling is not the best way to spend the rest of her life away doing. Minato has offered her if she would be willing to be the Health Administration of Konoha Hospital and start a new medical program that seeks any shinobi with potential to be a Medical-nin so that they can be assigned to each ninja squad after the village has recovered. Tsunade wholeheartedly agreed to the proposition because it was her and her deceased lover, Dan Kato's dream to put a medical trained ninja in each squad. Her sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi, did not accept her proposition in starting the same medical program years ago due to the resource strain that they were having back in the Second and Third Shinobi World War. Devastated that her and Dan's dream would not come to fruition, she left the village taking Dan's niece, Shizune, with her after getting her own Genin team to be promoted to Chunin.

Tsunade hugged Minato, almost cracking his ribs while tears of happiness is pouring down her face. Promising him that if he and his family needed any help, she would cancel any of her appointment and would immediately be there to assist them with anything. Minato patted her back reassuring her that she being the Health Administration and mostly having his wife's sensei back in their lives is more than enough payment for her dreams to finally come true.

* * *

Jiraiya has spent most of his time taking care of his spy network and using it as a form of propaganda across the Elemental Nations by spreading rumours that the Leaf Village did not suffer as much casualties than what the other nations originally thought when the Nine-Tails attacked. He wants the world to see that through the Leaf Village strength, power and teamwork, that they can easily overcome even the most powerful of all the Tailed Beast. But that's all a lie of course. He also spent quite some time perfecting a cane he has been working on since he found out about Naruto predicament. He has been using different types of methods in order to combine, a rare type of tree that the chakra papers are made off, another tree that removes Natural Energy in a person and lastly a chakra conductive metal. Using different seals, he has finally perfected in producing the new cane that will help Naruto see to an extent. He finally found a way to gather Natural Energy without it backfiring and making the user turn into stone. He had quite a few close calls and in the process ending up perfecting his Sage Mode just so that he won't die trying to make a cane for Naruto. Who says that fear is not a good motivator? All the effort was worth it though after seeing the happiness is Naruto's face. He couldn't help but smile whenever he remembers the particular day of Naruto finally receiving his gift for his fifth birthday. Naruto and his siblings spent the whole day experiment with the new cane and having fun.

* * *

Minato and Kushina had started training their children at the age of four, making sure that they would be ready to defend themselves in case someone tries to harm them or people that they hold dear. All three enjoys it, especially Naruto. Although he couldn't see, he never gives up and trying his hardest keeping up with his siblings. Both parents make sure that they don't neglect their eldest son's training in favour of their other two children. They want them to all work together and help anyone who might need it. Each time one of the triplets would complete an activity, he or she would help the other two that are struggling by giving them pointers and encouraging them. Although, most of the time, Naruto would be the last person to complete the activity, his siblings will wait for him and not continue to the next part stating that "We are all in this together!" Naruto couldn't help but feel guilty though, feeling like he's hindering his siblings training, but they just reassured him that it's fine and that they love helping their nii-san out. Minato and Kushina couldn't help but be proud at all of them, especially with the attitude that they all have and a mind that says teamwork and helping each other out is the best way to overcome any obstacle in their path.

* * *

Minato has never given up looking for way to get his eldest son's eye sight back. The guilt is slowly eating him away whenever he's watching his children train and Naruto struggling to complete the task he set forth. Though, with the help of the cane that Jiraiya has given Naruto, it made his eldest son's training progress faster than what it was before. But still, all three of them are progressing at a rate that is too slow to his liking. He doesn't want anyone to harm them and the training that they are receiving is the best way to overcome that problem. He wouldn't change them for the world though. All three of them, helping each other out, leaving no one behind, is the best kind of attitude that he could ask for. And if having that attitude will slow the progress of their training down. Then so be it. He will just work extra hard in protecting his family.

* * *

Kushina has raised all of her children with as much love and affection she can give, which the children truly enjoys. She would spoil them as much as possible, while Minato keeps trying to stop her for doing so, not wanting their children to act snobbish or spoiled. She knows that Minato wants their children to earn things and not just hand it to them with a silver platter. The problem is that she just couldn't help herself. Especially when the triplets uses the puppy eye face to get what they wanted. They are just too cute to say no. She had to learn self-restrain in order for help to develop some kind of small immunity to the cuteness of her children, otherwise she would have bought all the toys in the toy store last time they went there.

She trains her children more than her husband due to his responsibility as the Hokage, though he still shows up to help her train them whenever he has time, or just hang out with them as a whole family. Whenever they would go to the park or playground to play with other children, Naruto would usually be alone whenever his siblings go off to play with someone other than him. No one would play with him because his eyes freaks them out or they would make fun of him just because he's blind. Kushina would scold those type of children that bullies her kids whenever their parents aren't around to do so. Naruto use to stay by his mother side whenever his siblings run off to play without him, but after receiving his cane from Gama-jiji (Jiraiya), he would usually just walk around the playground or park by himself, as long as he doesn't go outside the perimeter his mother told him to stay in.

While Kushina would wait for her children to tire out or just had enough playing around the park or playground. She would bring a book or two with her to find out the best way to train her children, but mostly to look for a way for Naruto to adapt with his blindness and the use of his special cane. Luckily enough, there is a martial art called Stick-Fighting and she may be able to utilise it to fit Naruto's new fighting style and adding Judo to the mix whenever his enemies get to close. She did notice that her daughter, Naruko Namikaze, has the same type of chakra as hers and may possibly have her chakra chains as well. She would be so happy if her daughter would also have her chains. She can pass down all her techniques that she has developed over the years to her daughter and it will help her two children with the Nine-Tailed Fox greatly whenever one of them loses control. The reason as to why it would help them is due to her chakra chains being able to calm down a Tailed-Beast just like Hashirama's Wood Release, that's why the Nine-Tails influence never affected her when she use to be a Jinchuriki.

Her second son, Menma Namikaze, started reading, well try to read, the sealing book that Jiraiya has given him on his fifth birthday. She had to tell him that he should only try and make a sealing scroll first and that she would help him whenever he needs it. He's only allowed to try and attempt to make a seal when she's around just so that she can keep an eye on him if ever something goes wrong. She's glad that one of her children is trying to learn seals and using his Uzumaki heritage to full use. Menma seems to be the tactician of the three, and would usually observe and try and to gather information before they try to prank their father whenever he comes back from work. He's also the quietest of the three whilst Naruko is the loudest and the most energetic. Naruto on the other hand seems to be a mixture of the other two, not too quiet nor is he the loudest. She did find it quite odd that Naruto has gotten louder while Menma quieter. Naruto would join his brother in gaining information or bait his father with his sister. He's a true leader. Naruto usually comes up with the prank and plans while Menma puts it into motion. Naruko's job is to set it all up or bait their father in to it. With all three of them working together, it made Minato a little bit more cautious whenever he shows up for lunch, not wanting to go back to the office covered with yellow, red and orange paint all over him again. Kushina, watching her husband's paranoid face always amuses her every time.

* * *

Naruto, wearing a bright orange shirt with the Uzumaki insignia behind it, a purple wristband, a dark green cargo short and a blue sandals is currently just walking around the park alone, not wanting to ruin his siblings fun by supervising him and stopping them playing with other children. He understand that the other children gets weirded out whenever they see his eyes. He usually wears an orange framed black lensed shade over his eyes just so that people won't be able to see his milky purple eyes. Although, that still didn't stop him from not making any friend because they find him to slow whenever they play tag and grew bored with him. He has to have the metal end of his cane on the ground to activate it in order for the cane to gather natural energy and map the area out within a radius of 20 meters around him. He can only see the silhouette of everything around that radius and can't see colours except for orange and purple. Maybe that's why he likes the colours orange and purple so much, since those are the only colours he can actually see when he activates it, otherwise it's just black all over.

While he was walking, something stopped his mussing when he heard a sob coming from behind the bush to his right. He activated his cane again to see what or who it was and discovered that it seems to be a little girl the same height as him. Further along her is three boys walking towards her. Naruto not liking that there is a little girl alone with three older boys near her hid behind the bush to observe what is going on.

"So you finally stop running away, aye, weird eye?" Sneered one of the boys. Naruto was shocked after discovering that this three boys are actually bullies.

"Pl-Please, leave m-me alone." Begged the tear streaked girl.

"What? Now you're ordering us around just because you're from a clan and we're not!" Accused one of the bullies "Maybe we should show her why she shouldn't mess with us." Suggested another bully.

"N-No, Pl-Please! I wasn't orde-dering anyone a-around!" Pleaded the now crying girl.

The three boys only walked closer to her. "Well, you better apologise to us then, weird eye." Cackled one of them.

The little girl went down to her knees and drop her head low to the ground apologising to them. "I'm so-sorry f-for whatever I ha-have done to y-you all, pl-please forgive m-me."

One of the bully grab the back of the little girls head and pushed it further to the ground "What? I can't hear you apologising to us! You need to say it louder you little freak. Or else!" Threated one of the bullies while the others are just laughing hysterically.

Tears of the girl are now freely falling down her face, just wanting to be left alone. "Pl-please forgi-" Shortly after trying to apologise again, someone interjected in. "Hey, leave her alone you stupid dumb idiots!" Yelled a yellowed haired boy.

The little girl turned her head towards Naruto, to see who might be the person that is trying to save her. One of the bullies though, stepped right in front of the line of sight her eyes was on.

"Beat it kid, can't you see we're busy. If you don't leave, we're going to beat you up!" Threatened the bully that stepped right in front of the crying girl.

Naruto snorted at the bully that threatened him "Like I'm going to listen to some idiot that's bullying a little girl right in front of me. Why won't you pick on someone your own size?!" Yelled the blonde boy. Naruto, confident that the training he received from his mother and father will help him beat the three older kids in front of him, extended his hand and gestured the boys to come at him.

The three bullies glared at Naruto with anger in their eyes. "Well, you ask for it. Don't say we didn't warn you!" The bully that threatened Naruto, charge at him first. Naruto quickly duck to dodge the bully's sloppy punch and then turned around after the bully ran past him. He raised his right hand and hit the bully's head with his cane, hard, and kicked the bully's back which sent that troublemaker tumbling down. The first defeated bully ran away crying while leaving his other two friends alone to fight Naruto.

One of the remaining bullies stepped right in front of Naruto confidently "Don't worry, I got this." He also charge at Naruto trying to attempt a haymaker punch with his right hand. The blonde boy seeing this after tapping his cane, waited for the bully to get close. Once the bully was close enough, Naruto tilted his head to dodge the punch and using his left hand, grabbed the bully's right arm. Naruto quickly after move his right hand behind the boy's pants to grab it. Naruto turned his back towards the bully and use his hip to lift the bigger boy and throw him to the ground in front of him. The bully after being thrown to ground looked up just to receive a successful haymaker punch to the face, almost knocking him out. The bully ran away crying like the other bully before him. The one remaining bully seeing his friends easily defeated by the blonde boy with a cane, leg it away, not wanting to face the same fate as his other friends did.

The little girl, who saw her bullies get easily beaten by someone that looks to be like the same age as her was momentarily shocked. She then notice that her blonde saviour is slowly walking towards her.

Naruto crouched down next to the girl and ask. "Hey, are you okay?" With concern in his voice. "I hope those bullies didn't hurt you much. But if they did, I'll hurt them even more than what I did before. I just really hate it when people pick on others that couldn't have defended themselves."

The little girl nodded her head. "Th-Thank you f-for saving m-me….Umm?"

Naruto noticing that the girl right in front of him doesn't know his name quickly told her what it is. "It's Naruto. Naruto Namikaze."

"Thank y-you Namikaze-san, for sa-saving me." The girl said, thanking her blonde hero.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm happy to help you, and you don't need to use my last name, just Naruto will be fine. I just really hate bullies you know, and seeing you being bullied by them just makes me so angry." Naruto assured her. "So, what's your name anyway?"

The little girl blushed, embarrassed that she forgot her manners and haven't given her name to her saviour. "My n-name is Hinata Hyuga, i-it's a p-pleasure to m-meet you." She greeted the blonde.

Naruto nodded his head indicating that he had heard her. "Why were those bullies bullying you anyway? Did you do something or did they just wanted to pick on you just because of your eyes? I heard them making fun of your eyes for some reason." He questioned.

Hinata, not knowing that Naruto is blind, is shock that someone in the same age group as her doesn't think that her eyes is weird or freaky. She then told Naruto the reason why. "I a-accidentally bump onto one o-of them while chasing a butterf-fly and s-spilled his ice cream. T-They s-started yelling at me a-and also started c-calling me n-names, so I r-ran away f-from them becau-cause I was sc-cared." Hinata begins start crying again, after remembering what the horrible thing that had happened before.

Naruto, hearing the girl In front of him cry, hugged her and patted her back while saying that it was just an accident and it's not her fault. After calming down, Naruto look at her and notice that she's all read from embarrassment. He quickly let go of her and stand up. He offered his hand to her so that he can pull her up to her feet.

Hinata noticing the hand in front of her, humbly thanked Naruto for his assistance and grab his hand. Once she got up, there was a few second of awkward silence right before Naruto ask her something she had always wanted.

"So hey Hinata. I was wondering if you would like to be my friend…. Since… I don't really have any because I just scare them away." Naruto ask Hinata in a hopeful tone. Whenever he tries to ask someone to be friends with him after playing with them, they would usually say no because his eyes is weird or that he wasn't much fun to play with, not being able to move around as fast as the other kids.

Hinata, wholeheartedly agreed to be his friend "I would l-like t-to be your f-friend too, Naruto….kun."

Naruto after hearing this, jump in the air yelling "I have a friend now!" Over and over again. He then hug Hinata and span her around, making her dizzy but also as happy as him. Nobody also wanted to be her friend due to her shy nature and having the Byakugan. Her eyes would also scare them away, either from the appearance of it or from the reputation of her clan. His last name, for some reason is now what's preoccupying her mind. She believe that she had heard of that name before, but from where she doesn't remember? While she was pondering about Naruto's last name. Said person has finally calm down and let go of Hinata, wondering why she hasn't said anything. He then notice that she seems to be deep in thought, and so, not wanting to disturb her, decided to wait. Maybe once she stop pondering what's in her mind, he might be able to ask her what she's thinking about.

Several more seconds later, Hinata drop out of her mussing after remembering where she had heard that name before. She then blushes after noticing that Naruto was just staring at her. "Sorry Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto hearing his new friend apologising, chuckled "That's alright Hinata…chan. I didn't want to disturb you because you seem to be deep in thought. So I decided to wait for you. What were you think about anyway?

Hinata quickly replied "Naruto-kun, is t-the Fourth H-Hokage relate-ted to y-you?"

The blonde boy in front of him nodded his head. "Yeah he is. He's my dad!" Revealed Naruto

Hinata let out a gasp. Finding out that her saviour is none other than one of the sons of the leader of their village, Minato Namikaze, and now her first friend. Her mother had told her stories about her teammate, Kushina's husband. How he was the biggest reason why they won the Third Shinobi World War and the one that defeated the Nine-Tails Fox, five years ago. Her mother also told her stories about her teammate, how she is the most powerful Kunoichi in the village right now, right beside Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin. And could have been the Hokage if it weren't for the Fourth beating her barely in a competition to see which one of them would be the better leader. She realised that it must be the reason as to why Naruto had easily beaten the bullies. His parents must have trained him extensively to be able to beat the bullies as if they were nothing but annoying flies.

She drop again from her mussing when Naruto ask her a question. "Say Hinata-chan. Why were the bullies making fun of your eyes? Is there something wrong with them?"

The dark blue haired girl raised an eyebrow at that question. Hasn't he noticed that her eyes are different from everybody else beside her clan? She decided that the best response is answering his question and also asking him a question. "W-What do you me-mean Naruto-kun? I have t-the Byakugan. My eye's d-doesn't have any visible pupi-pils and are white with a t-tinge of lavender that c-comes from my Kaa-chan"

Naruto pondered at what Hinata had just told him. " _Byakugan, Byakugan. Now where have I heard of that name before? Hmm….. Oh that's it! Kaa-san told me stories about her teammate…What was her name again? Oh now I remember, Hitomi Hyuga from the Hyuga clan. I wonder if Hinata knows her? Kaa-san said that they have the renowned Byakugan that can make them see 360 degrees, also have the ability to be able to see faraway and see chakra. Wow! My first friend is actually awesome!"_

Naruto grinned at her once he remembers where he has heard the word Byakugan before. "Sorry about that Hinata-chan. When you told me about your Byakugan, I started remembering things about what it actually is. Oh, and hey Hinata-chan. Do you know anyone by the name Hitomi-Hyuga? My Kaa-san use to be her teammate before she started taking care of my brother, sister and I when we were born. And sorry I didn't notice your eyes before. You might think that I only need to look at your eyes, well that wouldn't work. The reason is because I'm blind…. See!" Naruto, after answering her question, removes his shades.

Hinata let out a gasp when Naruto removed his shades and two milky purple eyes is looking directly at her. So that's the reason why he wasn't disturbed with her eyes. It's because he couldn't see them. And another realisation hit her. How did Naruto beat the bullies when he couldn't even see them?

"Na-Naruto-kun….How did you kn-know where the bullies are when you co-couldn't even see them? I s-saw you dodge their punch-ches and know exactly w-where they were when y-you attack them back." Asked the now confused little girl.

Naruto smirk at her and brought his cane right in front of him so that Hinata can see it completely. "Well, it's because of this cane right here. Gama-jiji….Uh sorry, I mean Jiraiya-jiji gave me this cane as a gift for my fifth birthday. So what it does is that I need to give a little bit of chakra on the handle and then tap the other end of the cane on the ground so that the seal on it will activate and instantly mapping out everything around me for I think…20 meters. He said something about natural energy gathering in the cane that comes from around the area. That's why I can see things or someone around me when I look directly at something or someone. But I can only see the silly…silly….house? No, that's not it." Naruto mull over the right word that Jiraiya told him.

Hinata believing that she knows the right word that Naruto is trying to remember told him what it is. "Is…Is it silhouette?"

The blonde boy's eyes widened. "Yeah it is! Wow Hinata-chan, you're really smart!" Hinata blushed at the praise the milky eyed boy said to her.

"Yeah, yeah, silhouette. I can only see the silhouette around me whenever I activate my cane, though for some reason, I can only see orange and purple. Well I believe it's orange and purple since it's hard to explain what colours it actually are when there are nothing for me to compare those with. My cane also apparently improves my other senses because of the natural energy, so I can hear and smell things better than most people. I can sometimes feel the buybriation." "Vibration" Corrected Hinata. "Yeah! Vibration around near me so that I know if somebody or something is near me." Explained Naruto, finally finishing explaining how his cane work and how he's able to see using it.

Hinata is awestruck at the amazing things that the cane can do. It could help so many blind people if it's heavily manufactured. The blue haired girl then remembers that Naruto also asked her if she knows anyone by the name Hitomi Hyuga, her mother.

"That's a-amazing Naruto-kun…and umm Naruto-kun. The p-person you asked me if I know h-her is my mother." Revealed Hinata.

Naruto smile widened even more. Here, his new friend, is actually the daughter of one of his mother's teammate. He did remember that his mother mentioned that her teammate has a daughter the same age as him. He wonders why his mother hasn't introduced Hinata to him before. He could have been Hinata's friend years ago if they had met earlier. He has to remember to go ask his mother, why, later on.

"So Hitomi Hyuga is your mom? That's great Hinata-chan. Our mothers knows each other and are also friends. And look at this. We, their children are now friends too. You and I will be the very best friend forever! Right Hinata-chan?! Exclaimed Naruto while grinning.

Hinata happily nodded. She finally has a friend, a best friend in fact, after struggling even trying to talk to the other kids. Though she only has him as her only friend, she's still happy about it. It's better than being lonely like before.

The two children started chatting away. Talking about things like, what they like or what they wanted to be in the future and even playing some games later on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in another area of the park**

Kushina, wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a green long, loose-fitting dress, a blue wrist band and a purple shinobi sandals is happily chatting with her old friend and teammate, Hitomi Hyuga. They met each other in the park when Kushina sat beside next to someone on the bench and noticed that it was actually her friend. She decided to introduce herself to her teammate and friend and thus, hasn't stop talking with each other since.

"So Hitomi-chan, why are you here in the park alone anyway? I would have thought that you would at least take your daughter with you, considering that your daughter actually needs it. The last time you mentioned her to me is that she's actually afraid and too shy to go outside the Hyuga compound. Poor little thing." Kushina said while shaking her head, sad that her friend's daughter is actually too shy and scared to see the outside world. Though her friend did try plenty of times, Hinata would usually just stay right beside her mother at all times, afraid that the other kids would make fun of her again. That's the sole reason as to why Hinata would prefer to stay in the compound rather than play with other kids her age.

Hitomi gave Kushina a small smile. "Actually Kushina-chan, little Hinata-chan went to the park with me. She finally gathered enough courage to go around the park by herself and not stay right here with me. I'm so proud of her and I didn't want to baby her all the time so I decided to let her go. I want her to keep building up her courage and make friends, though that may actually take a while, but it's a start. Hinata saw a beautiful butterfly and followed it somewhere in the park. I decided to stay here and enjoy the sun for a little while before I start looking for her." Explained the women next to Kushina, who bears a striking resemblance to an adult version of Hinata, except for having a long dark eggplant hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulder.

Kushina is surprise that Hitomi's daughter had actually build enough courage to walk around the park by herself. She then remembers that her eldest son is also walking around the park alone. "You know Hitomi-chan, my eldest son Naruto-kun is also in the park somewhere walking alone. I decided to take my children to the park so they can play after a hard training session this morning. Though, Menma-kun and Naruko-chan ran off without their older brother again. I need to tell them to at least try and help Naruto-kun make friends. Whenever Naruto-kun tries to play with the other kids, he usually struggles to keep up with them or the kids would run away from him whenever they see his eyes, or worse, make fun of him. Naruto-kun decided to start wearing shades to hide his eyes so that the other kids wouldn't see them and scare them away or make fun of him again. Poor little Naruto-kun has decided to just walk around the park most of the time ever since he received a special cane that their god father Jiraiya, has made for him, to help him see to an extent. The cane, when activated, maps out the area around him within a radius of 20 meters. The person will see a silhouette of the things around him in his mind."

Hitomi is impress that the Toad Sannin has invented something that could actually help a blind person see to an extent.

"Maybe, Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan will meet each other? It could actually be good since none of them has any friends. We should look for them so that we could introduce them to each other. What do you think Hitomi-chan?" Suggested the red haired woman.

Hitomi nodded in agreement, thinking that her friend's idea is actually brilliant. From what she had heard from Kushina before. Naruto is actually a very loud, energetic but kind and patient boy. Perfect for her little girl. Naruto might be able to help her daughter build her confidence up and make more friend in the process. But if she still couldn't make any, it's fine, because she will still have Naruto and maybe Kushina's other children, Menma and Naruko as friends to have.

Activating her Byakugan, she begins to search for a little girl with a blue, short, levelled hime-cut style hair wearing a purple short-sleeved jacket with a white shirt underneath, light brown shorts and a pair of purple open-toed boots. After several seconds of searching for her daughter, she finally found her playing with someone about the same height as her.

Hitomi, deactivating her Byakugan informed Kushina where Hinata is. Kushina, nodding her head told Menma and Naruko that she will be looking for their elder brother and that they should wait on the bench she was in before, for her to pick them up once she returns.

After Kushina telling her children what to do, walked right beside Hitomi so that they could stroll to Hinata's direction. Once they finally arrive at where Hinata is, Kushina suddenly started grinning, happy that their plan to introduce both their children will not happen because both children are already playing together. The two mothers walk right in front of their children to show their presence.

Both children look at their mother with surprise look in their faces. Naruto ran up to embrace his mother and introduce his new friend.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, look! I finally have a friend now!" Proclaimed the energetic blonde boy while pointing at Hinata.

"Really Naruto-kun? And oh look, it's cute little Hinata-chan too!" Kushina happily said.

Hinata also embrace her mother and told her that she made a new friend, but not as enthusiastic as Naruto because of her shy quiet nature.

"Kaa-chan, I made a friend today." Hinata happily told her mother. Hitomi smile warmly at her, happy that her daughter has finally have someone to play with.

Naruto remembers that he wanted to ask his mother a something. "Kaa-san, why didn't you let me meet Hinata-chan before? We could have been friends sooner."

Kushina is surprise that his son would ask that question quickly replied but not before smirking " _Hinata-'chan' aye?_ " "Well Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan here is a very shy little girl and was too shy and afraid go outside the Hyuga compound because some kids started making fun of her eyes."

"Oh I understand. Like what those bullies did to her before." Revealed Naruto while nodding his head.

"BULLIES!" Shouted both Kushina and Hitomi

Naruto let go of his mother's embrace and step back away from her, afraid that he did something wrong. Both mothers are now staring at Naruto making him sweat with fear. "What do you mean, 'Like what those bullies did to her before' Naruto-kun?" His mother ask him.

The scared blonde boy quickly answered their question, not wanting their anger to be focused on him. He went on about how he found Hinata crying and three boys making fun of her, how he stepped out of the bush when one of the boys was shoving Hinata's face to ground which infuriated Hitomi and scared the crap out of Naruto when she was releasing a huge amount of Killing Intent. Hitomi realising what she is doing after calming down, apologises to Naruto and told him to continue with his explanation. Nodding his head, he told them that he yelled at the bullies to try and get their attention and told them to stop bullying Hinata. Not backing down after the bullies threatened him to leave, fought them and easily win. Hitomi, happy that Naruto protected her daughter, embraced, thanked and also told him that he is such a brave little hero and that she couldn't ask for anyone better for having Hinata as a friend. Naruto blushed at the praise and the affection the mother of his best friend is giving him.

"Wow Naruto-kun! So young and already saving a princess in distress. I'm so proud." Kushina said while pulling one of Naruto's cheeks.

"Kaa-san! Please stop! You're embarrassing me again!" Kushina ignored her son's plea and continued pulling his cheeks.

Hinata giggled at what is happening to Naruto and also tried to pull his cheeks which both mothers find very cute.

"Not you too Hinata-chan!" Cried Naruto. All three females giggled at Naruto's antics.

After letting the children play together for several more minutes. Both mothers decided that they and all their children should meet in the park or playground every second they of the week, so that they could get to know more of each other. Kushina also wanted to introduce Hinata to her other children, Menma and Naruko, so that she can possibly have more friends to play with.

The mothers told their children to say goodbye to each other because it's getting late and Kushina has to make dinner for the family, not having anyone to cook for her family like her teammate does.

Nodding sadly. Naruto hug Hinata and said "Goodbye Hinata-chan. I hope to see you soon."

Hinata gave Naruto a sad smile "G-Goodbye Naruto-kun, I ho-hope to see you s-soon too."

And with that, they parted ways with other. One to go back to the Hyuga compound and the other to look for the rest of the Namikaze kids.

* * *

 **Several months later**

Several months has passed since the first time both Naruto and Hinata had met each other. Kushina had introduced her other children to Hinata but the shy girl didn't have the same connection as she did with Naruto. When she was with Naruko, she couldn't keep up with the blonde pigtail haired girl that was wearing a red sweater, a two-layered blue flutter skirt, black pants, and a pair of flat red sandals. She was too energetic and loud for her. Unlike Naruto, who also is as energetic and loud as his sister, knows when to stop and be patient with her whenever they are going to do something or go somewhere.

Whenever she is with Menma, the boy with the red short ponytail hair, wearing a white hooded jumper with two yellow stripes on the sleeves, black track pants and blue sandals, it got awkward. I mean extremely awkward, both not knowing what to say to each other and would just stay silent for even an hour even though they are sitting next to each other whenever Naruto wasn't available to play with.

Kushina had invited Hinata to train with her children whenever the shy girl is available and not training with her Gentle Fist. She wants Hinata to have more varieties with her fighting style and not just limit herself with the Gentle Fist. The enemies might be able to find a weakness through the Gentle Fist, like long range attacks, or temporarily blinding them using flash bangs.

Hinata and her parents agreed, well, mostly her mother while Hiashi Hyuga had no other choice but to agree because Hitomi threatened him that he will sleep outside the house if he doesn't agree to Kushina's proposal.

Every time Naruto and Hinata meet up in the park. People wouldn't be able to see both of them being far apart from each other since they didn't really have any other friends to play with. They are still quite satisfied being together though, so they didn't really mind not making any more friends. Both children would explore, play or just plainly talk with each other, still enjoying each other's company.

Today is a very special day though, because it's Hinata's Sixth Birthday and a convoy from Kumogakure is in Konoha to sign a peace treaty to end the war between both villages. After walking for half an hour, they both witness a man proposing to a woman to marry him. The woman cried happily and hugged the man. The man then gave the woman a ring and kissed her before happily walking away somewhere. Naruto seeing what had just happened, asked his mom a question "Kaa-san, what does 'Marry' means?"

Kushina giggled at her eldest son question and started thinking of how to simplify the definition of marriage to a six year old boy. Once she finally figures it out, she explained it to her son. "Well Naruto-kun. Marry is basically like being with your very best friend forever and making it official."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Being with your very best friend forever, huh" Muttered Naruto, clearly thinking about it.

Kushina, seeing her son's mussing giggled again, finding it very cute that he's thinking about marriage at his age. "C'mon Naruto-kun, we need to hurry up and get to the Uzumaki Temple so that I can retrieve the gift that I have accidentally left for Hinata-chan's birthday today."

Naruto's eyes has widened after what his mother had just told him. The blonde haired boy tried to drag his mother to the temple so that they can go there as fast as possible. "Come on Kaa-san! We need to get your gift so that we won't missed Hinata-chan's birthday. Come on Kaa-san, move faster!" Naruto yelled worried that he might miss the birthday of Hinata.

Kushina let out a chuckle and decided to walk a little faster instead. Once they have finally arrive at their destination. Kushina told her son to wait right beside the door entrance, not wanting him to touch anything, especially the masks, so that she can retrieve the gift she accidentally left in the temple at the back. Naruto nodding, stand right beside the entrance to wait for his mother to return. After 5 minutes of waiting. He started having an odd feeling in his body. Feeling drawn towards one of the rooms in the temple. Naruto curious as to why he's feeling such a thing, decided to walk towards the room the he feels drawn to. Once he went inside the room, he tapped his cane and sees dozens of masks on a wall. He slowly walks to the one that he feels drawn to and removes it from the wall. After removing the mask, something fell right out of it. He picks it up and finds out that it's actually a necklace which has a single black magatama attached to it.

Naruto with his sensitive hearing, heard his mother's footstep returning back from the back of the temple. He quickly put the mask he removed from the wall and put it back. The blond whiskered boy started dashing back to the entrance as fast as he can. After arriving outside the entrance, he finally notice that he still is holding on the necklace that he took from the mask. Hitting his head for his forgetfulness, he decided to just wear it around his neck and hide it behind his shirt. Naruto then heard someone speak to him. " **Ahh yes…I have finally found my chosen heir.** " Naruto, not sure what the voice was, decided to step further back outside. Hoping that it wasn't a ghost and nothing but his mind playing tricks at him. A minute later, his mother arrive with Hinata's present.

* * *

 **Hyuga Compound**

The Namikaze family has arrive at the Hyuga Compound just after sunset. Naruto instantly left the family to look for Hinata and ask her something that has been in his mind since he saw the guy proposed to the woman. After finding Hinata, he quickly hugged her and yelled out "Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!" to which everybody heard, much to the amusement of Kushina.

Hinata blushes when she noticed that everyone was looking directly at both her and Naruto. She hugged Naruto back and thanked him.

Naruto waited patiently for everyone to finish saying "Happy Birthday" to Hinata so that he can finally ask her the question he has been meaning to ask. Once everybody has greeted Hinata, he dragged her to the middle of the crowed so that he can ask her a couple of question.

"Hinata-chan….Do you know what 'Marry' means? Naruto asked his best friend. Hinata shook her head, not know what the actual word means.

Naruto decided to ask her the question after explaining what it is. "Well, Kaa-san told me that 'Marry' means that two best friend will be the very best friend forever, officially. So basically, what I wanted to ask is. Hinata-chan, will you please marry me?"

Everybody around the room that actually knows what marriage actually means has a shock look in their faces. Minato and Hiashi who were drinking at the time, spit out their drinks. Hiashi, after composing himself started marching towards Naruto. Not liking what the blonde boy asked his daughter. Minato stepped right in front of Hiashi halting him from his track.

"What are you doing Minato? I need to stop this silliness right now! The boy clearly doesn't know what he's talking about!" Hissed Hiashi, clearly expressing his disapproval right in front of his Hokage.

"Hiashi please. The children are just messing around and fully doesn't understand what marriage actually is. It's just nothing but a misunderstanding. I'll talk to Naruto-kun after the party so that I can fully explain what the term, 'Marry' means." Minato said, trying to calm the father of his eldest son's best friend.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes at Minato for several seconds, contemplating on what he should do right now. "You better Minato. My daughter is too young to get married! I don't want to give her away already when I only had her for six years!"

Minato nodded his head, agreeing to what Hiashi had said. The annoyed father turned around and tried to grab another drink after wasting his other drink before from the shock of what Naruto had said. Minato let out a sigh of relief, averting a shouting match between his eldest and the Hyuga Clan Head.

While the two fathers were bust bickering with each other. Hinata responded to Naruto's question. "Umm…Ok Naruto-kun. If you would like me to." Naruto grinned at Hinata, happy that she agreed to his request, believing that they would officially be the very best friend forever.

Naruto remembers that the guy who proposed this morning gave something to the woman. He remove his wristband and put it on Hinata, telling her that the person proposing had to give something for the other one wear. Hinata happily accepted the gift from Naruto. Naruto also started remembering one last thing that man did to the woman. He move his face closer to Hinata and kissed her.

Meanwhile in the background. Kushina is laughing her ass off, finding what Naruto is doing hilarious and the look on Hiashi's fuming face made it the more better.

Hitomi shook her head at her friend's prank. Though, she does find it cute that the two agreed to get married, even though they don't actually know what the word means. She put a hand on her swollen belly, being six months in pregnancy. She's happy that she's getting another child, but worried that the child in her right now will be sent to the branch house, later in the future. " _Unless….."_ She thought while looking directly at the grinning Naruto and a blushing Hinata.

Hinata is blushing madly. Never ever been kissed by someone, other than her parents before. Though she didn't mind that Naruto actually kissed her on the lips. She still find it embarrassing that a lot of people actually saw Naruto kissed her.

After everything has calmed down. They continued with the party, except for Hiashi glaring at Naruto the whole time. Hinata had receive so many wonderful gifts. From scrolls to a stuffed Lion. Naruto gave Hinata and picture frame with both of them smiling being on it. Hinata puts it on her chest and hugs it, while telling Naruto that she loves it.

Hours has passed and everybody went to sleep. Hinata's and Naruto's family found both the now sleeping children, cuddling with each other in Hinata's bed. Hiashi tried to get Naruto away from Hinata but a glare from his wife stopped him from doing so. The annoyed father just started mumbling about 'Annoying blonde brat' and 'Taking my daughter away from me'. The parents decided to let the children continue to sleep and Minato told Hinata's parents that he will pick Naruto up early in the morning tomorrow. And with that, the Namikaze family left the Hyuga compound except for Naruto.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

Groggily waking up, Naruto notices that his best friend isn't next to him. Grabbing his cane and activating it, a silhouette of an opened windows shows up in his mind, and made him wondered as to why it was opened in the first place when the last time he remembers, it was close. A silhouette abruptly shows in his mind and recognises that there was a man climbing over the wall of the compound while carrying someone who somewhat look like a small kid, possibly a little girl. A sudden realisation hit him. Someone had kidnapped his best friend! Quickly getting up, he chased after the man that had kidnapped Hinata. Remembering his training from his parents. He climb up the wall using his feet while adding chakra on it. Naruto dashes towards the direction he last saw the kidnapper go through.

After half an hour of running, the little blonde boy has finally caught up with the kidnapper and yelled at him, hoping that it would stop the the perpetrator on his tracks. "Hey you jerk! Leave Hinata-chan alone, or else I'm going to beat you up!."

The kidnapper turned around to face the person that has caught him and to his surprise, it was nothing more than the kid that were sleeping next to his target. He begins laughing at him which infuriated the blind boy to attack. Naruto with a burst of speed, hit the ninja right across the face using his cane thus causing the kidnapper to drop the little girl he was holding.

Waking up after being dropped, Hinata opens her eyes to find out what is going on and gasp when she established the she is not in her room but somewhere with large trees, possibly in the forest. The little girl turns around and sees a ninja right in front of her. Hinata lets out a piercing scream and raced towards her best friend after coming to realisation that he too is here with her. Naruto moved right between Hinata and the kidnapper nearby, ready to defend her at all cost.

The ninja in front of them sneered at Naruto and said. "That was just a lucky hit brat. Next time, I'll be ready. Taking your little friend with me once I'm done making you suffer, just right before killing you."

Naruto glares at the ninja right across him and decided to charge at him, trying attempt and hit the Shinobi again with his cane. The ninja seeing Naruto's futile attempt of getting a hit on him again, patiently waited for the blonde kid to get close enough for him to counter the attack and disable Naruto off his cane . Once Naruto was about to hit the ninja on the face again, the ninja's left hand quickly shot up and grabbed his cane before yanking it off him and throwing it away.

"So predictable brat. I'm a Jonin for a reason you stupid fucking child. I'll show you why you shouldn't mess with us Kumo Shinobi." The Kumo ninja grabbed the front of Naruto's neck and lifted the blonde boy of the guy, directly at his eye level. The Shinobi commence punching Naruto's face, repeatedly, braking his nose and teeth easily.

Hinata, seeing her best friend being attacked, ran charged at the Kumo Ninja after activating her Byakugan. The Ninja, noticing the Hyuga running at him had simply smacked her across the face, sending her a fair distant to his right and effectively knocking her out.

Naruto, while bleeding heavily and also barely conscious, heard what had just occurred to his best friend. He try and struggled to kick the Shinobi that is holding him, but to no avail. The Kumo Shinobi smirked at him and threw him next to Hinata's prone body.

The Kumo Shinobi started talking "Did you actually believed that you were skilled enough to beat me and save her? Well, news flash you fucking idiot, that's not going to happen. Do you have any idea of what we are going to do with her, you little shit? We are going to make her into a baby factory! Once she's old enough of course. Hell, I might even be her 'First' since I'll be the one taking her to Kumogakure"

During the time that the Kumo Shinobi was talking. Naruto crawled right beside Hinata, apologising that he wasn't strong enough to protect her while holding on to the necklace that he had acquired from the temple yesterday. Naruto was subconsciously pouring chakra into it, unknowingly triggering the power within it. The blind boy then begins hearing the voice he had heard from yesterday. " **Hello Naruto-kun. We have finally meet, though, through a better circumstance would have been much preferred**."

Naruto, after hearing the voice, spoked " _Who are you? Can you please help us! I don't want Hinata-chan to be taken away from me! Please, please help us!"_ Pleaded the heavily injured boy.

" **I can help you, but at a price. Your chakra pathway will be overloaded to the extent that it would explode and possibly kill you."** Naruto, not caring what happens to him as long as his best friend is safe, agreed to the proposal." **Very well then. You must do as I say."**

The Kumo Shinobi stops talking, seeing that the beaten boy in front of him raised his right hand while extending directly at him and showing the palm of his hand. The Shinobi commenced laughing at Naruto again and decided to taunt him. "Hahahaha! What are you going to do? Push me with your mind? hahaha!"

" **AlMIGHTY PUSH!"**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Oh my god. This took longer than I originally thought. I had to do this chapter all over again because I grew bored with making another chapter before the time skip. So I decided to just summarise what I originally was about to do and put it on the first 1,000 word for this chapter.

Now, some of you might have noticed that I haven't even use Naruto's and Kushina's catch phrase. Dattebayo and Dattebane. Well, I'm not to sure if I actually want to. Trying to type the way Hinata speaks is already annoying enough, so I decided to just think over it for a bit.

Now, I hope that from this chapter you will figure finally figure out whether this is a neglect fic or not. But if you still haven't figure it out, I'm not going to help you.

There will be some grammar mistakes and I will fix that later on, so don't worry.

The necklace that Naruto has, actually is real in the Naruto Universe. The Sage of the Six Path use to have that necklace, but instead of 1 Magatama, there is actually 6. Now, those number will be important in the future so stay tuned.

I will try and put out another chapter maybe this week or next. It will not be as long of a chapter as this one though. Probably 6,000 words top. I hate writing this much, It takes hours to do.


End file.
